


Pure Evil

by SyoshoHiataki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale dies, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, and some fanart, during season 1, look - Freeform, this is all Queenie's fault, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: When The Asset gets into a fight with some thing It did not expect to gain a rag tag family. How does this work and being a werewolf is not all that cracked up to be





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> So this came from the server. One of them had made this amazing fanart of Bucky and it looked like he was a werewolf kinda and well, Queenie and I were talking about TW when I saw it so.....I blame them.

The Asset, no James? He hurt as he rolled from whatever hit him. He had been on the run for a couple of weeks since the helicarrier went down in D.C. and had made it to some backwoods town in Northern California and was trying to find a safe place to set up camp when this….thing came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. The Soldier managed to land a couple of solid hits on it before it let him go. He pressed a hand to the strange bite wound on his thigh, narrowing his eyes at the creature. It snarled at him, blood and spittle hanging from its jaws. Grey eyes turned into slits as he slowly stood, not minding the pulsating pain radiating from the wound on his leg. He stood tall, looked straight at the creature in the eye and launched himself at it. It clearly was not expecting a fight from the looks of it. James raised his left arm back and threw a punch, landing straight on the head.

It let out a yelp, before snarling. With a swipe, it clashed its claws into the metal of his left arm. Grey eyes met red and James knew then and there he was going to have to kill whatever this was if he wanted to leave. With a quick move, he turned to the side and drop kicked at the thing. His boot landed in the stomach region, launching it backwards. As it flew backwards, he quickly chased after it, drawing out one of the many knives he lept on his person. It landed in a heap, scrambling around to reposition itself when James bright a leg up to curbstomp it in the thing in the throat. It went to swipe at him again when the man bright his metal arm up once more and slammed it down as hard as he could. His fit went through the soft flesh and hard bone.

The thing gargled out blood, eyeball and brain matter splattering across James’s face as he kept hitting the thing. It did not take long for him to make sure the thing stayed down and would not get back up. Heavy pants left the former assassin as he stood there over it. An occasional twitch would come from the now corpse but he paid it no mind. Instead, his attention was brought to the sounds of what sounded like people making their way to his position. He moved quickly, getting off the strange creature and grabbed the bag that he had lost in the struggle. He made sure to keep his feet light as he faded into the woods. Not once did he realize that the bite mark in his thigh was healing faster than it should have, nor the body of what looked like a demented wolf was slowly turning human…

~~~

Stiles let out a groan as he followed Scott deeper in the woods. Derek had called them saying he had found the Alpha and was chasing it. Stiles tried to keep up but being the only human out of the two supernatural creatures was kinda difficult. As he stumbled after his best friend, he wasn’t really focusing on that the new wolf stopped until he ran into him. Stiles barely managed to catch himself when he whirled on the frozen Scott.

“Dude! You can’t just stop in front of the weak human! Delicate bones remember?” Stiles bit out, moving around the non moving teen.

Stiles rolled his eyes, turned to see what Scott was staring at and felt his own brown eyes grow wide. Derek was cradling what looked like another human and was full blown sobbing. Stiles took a quick glance around to see if the world was ending for the personification of Badass was crying. Hey, even you gotta check for these things. Scott gulped and whispered, “Derek? Is that?”

The born wolf looked up, eyes glowing blue tinted with a natural red from crying. He nodded and Scott sucked in a breath. The son of the Sheriff raised an eyebrow. Scott tugged him on the arm, giving the grieving man some space. Stiles let him, knowing that something was going on. Scott pulled them a good distance away, going to sit down on the forest floor. Stiles sat down right next to him, not as gracefully as the werewolf. They sat there, letting the silence of the forest keep them company. It felt like a few hours when Scott spoke up.

“That’s his uncle Peter. He barely managed to survive the fire. Apparently he has been in a coma for the past eight years.” he said, looking like a kicked puppy.

Stiles sucked in a breath, gaze shooting to where Derek was still sitting, face hiding in the remains of what looked like Peter’s head. The human turned back to the other wolf. “You sure it’s his uncle?”

Scott looked to his friend with a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Instead of shaking the other teen, Stiles looked skyward as if to get help from a higher deity. “Can you tell that it is his uncle?”

“Oh. Yeah. He brought me to meet him once. I couldn’t forget his scent.” Here the bitten werewolf looked back to where Derek was sitting. “It smelled of ash and burning. Like he was still in there. In that house.”

They grew quiet once more and it didn’t take long for Derek to let go of Peter to walk over to them. He sat down on Stiles’s other side, blood and what looked like brain matter on his shirt and jacket. Stiles managed to not hurl at the smell, instead he placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. The wolf just rested his head on the human’s shoulder, clearly not caring that the two of them don’t really like each other on a good day. In that moment, they all just sat there, wondering what they were going to do now. Stiles is the one who breaks their silence.

“So, Peter was the Alpha.”

Scott stiffened and leaned around Stiles to take a look at Derek. The older male let out a stiff noise. “Yeah. I don’t know why he….or how….”

Stiles took over speaking again, “I’m going to just guess it had something to do with how you guys heal and how shit went down at the fire. I’m guessing wolfsbane or shit like that. But now begs a new question.”

The two wolves looked at him, confusion on their faces. Stiles let his head thunk against the tree behind him as he looked to the stars. “Who killed Peter and who is the Alpha now?”

~~~

James grunted as he heaved himself up into one of the caves that littered this Preserve. He needed to take a look at the bite mark on his leg as well as clean the gunk out of the crevices of his arm. He was surprised he managed to take down whatever the fuck that was quickly. But he chalked that up to surprising the thing with how fast he could move. James was aware that he moved faster than normal humans thanks to his training. The creature had probably assumed he was just that: a normal human. James tossed his bag farther into the cave and sat there at the opening, looking out over the town below. The moon was quite gorgeous in its own right, the town below glowing nicely by their own light. He sighed and reached into his bag to pull out a glow stick and the first aid pack. He was quite glad he managed to raid a few Hydra safe houses for supplies on his escape and had to make sure that he had the things to not be found. 

That man, Steve, would no doubt be looking for him and James didn’t want him to show up. He wanted to figure out who he was. Not by his handlers (were they to be called that now?), not by a man from his so called past. Him. He did chose the name James because it sounded the most familiar. For now though, he knew that no one would be looking for him in this town. He chose it out of the thousands, dropping fake trails leading to Europe all along the East Coast before trekking it here. Recently, murders have been taking place and it would be a good way to fade. Anything interesting in the town would be taken up over the killings, not the new man who moved in.

James cracked the stick and ripped down the pant leg to see how bad the damage was. He frowned at how much more healed it looked. James cocked his head to the side before shrugging it off. His healing factor must have been kicking in faster due to adrenaline. He pulled out the gauze and cleaning wipes for he really did not want to get sick on top of being on the run. It would not help at all. He wipes off the blood, poking at the puncture wounds and began wrapping it up. Once that was finished, he settled against the rock behind him, looking out across the forest wondering what he was going to do next….

~~~

Stiles knew today was going to suck. After the realization that a new Alpha was running around now that Peter was dead, they all decided to make it seem like Peter was murdered in his hospital room. Well, decided after Stiles brought up that just burying him with no explanation on how he vanished was going to bring suspicion to them, not just from the law but from the Argents sniffing around in town. That took a good hour of just screaming at Derek, Scott trying to placate the both of them only for Derek and Stiles to start yelling at him. It took nearly an hour but they had a good plan. Thanks to Scott having a job at the vet clinic, they managed to clean the body to a point where there would be no fingerprints from them or DNA. They also managed to sneak the still dripping corpse back into the clinic he had been placed in and left. Stiles offered his shower to Derek, who was still covered in his uncle’s parts. 

The wolf took it because, no matter how much he loved his uncle, having said brain matter on his body was gross. Even to the werewolf. Stiles didn’t say much on the way back to his house to clean up an regroup. As Derek got cleaned up, Stiles went to the newly created board he had made that he used to figure out how exactly the victims had been connected. He took them all down and placed them in a box, ready to restart connecting in the morning once he figured out who killed Peter and why.

But currently, the spastic human had to get up and get ready for school. After maybe three hours of sleep. What a wonderful day. Groaning, he tried to roll out of bed only to freeze at the feeling of an arm tightening around his waist. Stiles slowly turned his head to look behind him, eyes growing wide at the sight of one Derek Hale sleeping in his bed. Gulping, the human tired to slip out from under the older man’s arm but said arm just tightened once more. A wail of both shock and disbelief sat in the teen’s throat because he tried to remember how Derek had fallen asleep in his bed. He racked his brain only to say fuck it and tried to get out of bed before his dad came in to figure out why his son wasn’t getting ready for school. Stiles had managed to peel out from under Derek’s arm when the beta woke up. 

The man grumbled, looked around blearly and then promptly stiffened at the sight of Stiles wearing his night gear. The human rolled his eyes, mentally pushing this for Later Stiles to deal with and got out of bed. He waved to the window, “You’re free to leave. Just don’t get caught.”

Derek was still frozen right up to Stiles tugging his shirt off. The teen managed to not laugh out loud at the sound of the werewolf fumbling out of the window and onto the roof….

~~~

Stiles bit back a yawn, eyeing the clock hanging innocently on the wall. He had been in class for a couple of hours now and already wanted to go home. Sure Scott gave him an effronted look at the scent of Derek all over him. Stiles just waved him off, knowing that the only reason Derek crashed was due to being emotionally exhausted which the teen did not blame him. Seriously Derek was having a rough fucking day. God only knew what kind of hell he was going through right now since no doubt Peter had been found. Scott and Stiles both agreed to not say anything to Derek about it for a couple of days, letting him deal with the paperwork and situation of not just having to deal with paperwork but with funeral shit. Seriously the man just finished putting his sister in the ground not even a month ago and now had to bury his last remaining family. Give the man a break world.

Stiles’s attention was brought to a gaggle of the semi popular girls were giggling. Granted it was only study hall and usually during this time, Stiles was doing his own research into anything of the supernatural (come on if werewolves were real then what else was real?) and they caught his attention by giggling over a “random hottie” they saw this morning in a coffee shop. Normally Stiles would have just ignored this, chalking it up to teenage girl shenanigans when one said, “Yeah, never seen him around before. He was really hot but he looked familiar enough though.”

Another one of them nodded, catching more of Stiles’s attention. “Right? Like, I feel like I have seen him somewhere. But how cool was that arm of his?”

One of her friends snorted, “Not as cool as that bandage on his leg. Girl did you see those thighs?”

At this they all dissolved into giggles while Stiles felt a weight settle in his gut. He leaned over to ask, “What was his arm like?”

They all gave him looks but used to Stiles butting into conversations. “It was metal. Like, full blown prosthetic I think. Never seen one like it before.”

One flipped her hair over her shoulder, “I mean, it is pretty looking for an arm. His outfit was to die for though. All that leather?”

Once more, giggles and Stiles? He sat back, a cold sweat building on his neck. He spoke to them once again, fear crawling up his spine. He gulped before sneaking out his phone to pull up the news feed that took over all the stations a couple weeks ago. Brown eyes stared at the sight of the Winter Soldier fighting Captain America. He opened a new tab on his phone’s browser and managed to find a decent picture off Google. He turned back to the girls and got their attention again. “Hey, did the guy look like this?”

Here he showed the picture that had been taken off of a street camera. One of the girls nodded. “That’s him. Why? Is he famous?”

Stiles gave a shaky nod. “Oh, very.”

He ignored the now giggling girls to open his texts. He sent two out. One to Scott that was just screaming emojis. To Derek, he put, “Something far worse has come to town. We are fucked.”

Stiles looked back to the photo and stared. It seemed Beacon Hills had gotten a lot more dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not going to be focusing a whole lot on this fic. I have other shit that I should be working on so this is more of an indulgence fic than anything. Once again, I blame those who I love on the server. You know who you are

James, (the Asset?) made his (their?) way through the streets, watching the world from behind his sunglasses. He tightened his grip on his bag and made sure his metal arm was covered fully. He had learned his mistake wearing a t-shirt when he went to get some coffee at one of the local shops and a gaggle of teenagers had gawked at him. He also knew he needed knew pants when one pointed out to her friends that he had his leg bandaged. Seriously it seemed teenage girls never changed. At least to him. He took a breath and made his way to the store that he had seen when he first scoped out the tiny town. He knew he needed food, more so now that his body was healing. 

He entered the small shop and pulled his ball cap down farther to hide his face. He wandered through the aisles, going over what passes as food now. His attention was taken by a teen on the other end of the aisle. The buzzcut teen was at the end, reading over a bag of what appeared to be some sort of snack food. “Yes I know it tastes like crap Scott but thanks to your little, uh, furry problem you need to intake more calories!”

James heard the response which shocked him. He could hear well but this was a new level he was unaware of. “But Stiles! Beanitos taste like mush!! Can’t we get some Doritos?”

The buzzcut teen (Stiles?) snarked back, “Just because you now can’t die from basic human problems does not mean you can’t take care of yourself Scotty. You used to eat them all the time!”

“Well yeah but that was before the Bite. Now all I can taste is their processed crud they use to make it.”

“Oh but Doritos are fine?” Stiles replied, throwing the Beanitos into the basket hanging off of his arm.

James frowned at the mention of bite and took a glance to his leg. He slowly made his way to the teen, making it look like he was simply browsing the shelves when he was moving closer to eavesdrop.

“Doritos don’t taste like ass Stiles. Besides, Derek is coming over too! He is going to need food!” the kid on the phone said.

Stiles froze and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Scott, what I have I said about inviting him over?”

There was a whine that sounded like it came from an animal. “But we need him if we are going to find the Alpha Stiles!!”

The teen looked up to the ceiling and whispered, “I swear to any diety listening you two are going to be the death of me. Literally Derek.”

A new voice piped up from over the phone, “Stiles, I swear if you bring some organic air I will rip-”

“My throat out with your teeth yeah yeah Sourwolf. Look, as long as you guys don’t make me go broke trying to feed you, you will eat what I put in front of you. Understand?”

The phone went quiet for a minute before the teen snarled out, “I am not afraid to make bigos Scott.”

That got a reply. “We will eat anything Stiles!! Anything but bigos man!!”

Stiles chuckled evilly. “Oh I will. Try me.”

James wondered why a stew with sauerkraut and cabbage put the fear into a teenager but shrugged it off. He went back to the food items but froze as the conversation continued. “Fine fine. But seriously Stiles we gotta find out who killed Peter and became the Alpha.”

The teen threw a bag of what looked like wheat chips into his basket, making James frown at what those would taste like but then stiffened at the conversation topic. Alpha? What on the Earth was that?

He moved closer, picking up a can of food on the shelf and pretending to read the back. The one called Stiles pressed his phone closer to his ear with his shoulder and spoke on a lower tone. “Not so loud Scott. Look, from what Derek was able to tell us, it seemed that there was fight. As gross as it sounds something bashed his head in.”

A cold feeling began to creep up James’s stomach as he continued to listen in.

“Did you sneak a look at the report from your dad?” the voice on the phone asked.

Stiles scoffed. “Who do you take me for? Of course I did. The autopsy came back real quick thankfully. It looked like something did bash his head in but that’s the weird fucking bit.” Stiles shifted and pulled down a box of popcorn. The teen continued, “They did a scan and well, it looks like someone’s hand based on the bruising. Only, how the bruising pattern is set up is fucking weird.”

“Weird how?” said another voice on the phone. 

James froze at the reply. “Because the amount of bruising could only come from metal Derek that’s what is strange about it.”

The former assassin quickly put the can down and turned to try to make it out of the aisle when he made eye contact with the teen. He had put his basket down and was facing James with an eyebrow raised. 

“Hey guys, I will call you when I am out of the store. You are going to get what I buy understood?” He didn’t even give them a chance to whine when he clicked the end call button. 

The taller man stood there and gripped his bag strap tighter. “Can I help you?” he hoped his voice sounded even.

The buzzcut teen gave a chuckle and that was when James blinked. The kid’s heart rate was faster than he let show, which meant he was either nervous or scared. Probably both. He stared at him and then slowly said, “So, what brings you here żołnierz?”

The grey eyed man flinched before responding in perfect Polish, “You know who I am?”

The kid shrugged, “Depends. Are you here to hurt anyone?”

James shook his head no and let out a slow breath. He spoke once more in English. “I swear I am not here to hurt anyone.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I take it you got into a fight recently? Something bit you?”

James moved closer, trying to loom over the teen. That caused a laugh to bubble out of him. “Trust me big guy, not much can scare me now. I know a guy who wants to rip my throat out on the daily so you?” here he pointed to the former Winter Soldier, “Not super scary.”

James cocked his head to the side. “And yet your heart rate says otherwise.”

Once again he shrugged. “I have ADD man. You never know,” his brown eyes narrowed, “But I do know you can’t be out here.”

The former Winter Soldier gritted his teeth. “And why not?”

“Because you are now not only wanted amongst those Hydra freaks but also amongst the hunters.” hissed out the son of the sheriff.

That got the metal armed man’s attention. “Hunters?”

Stiles looked to the ceiling as if something up there would help him. “I can explain but you need to come with me. Let me go pay for this and we can go okay?”

James looked at him. He knew that this teen would not hurt him. How, he wasn’t exactly sure but he nodded. The two went up to the counter, paid for the small amount of groceries and as they were walking out the door, Stiles muttered, “Oh no.”

James frowned and the door to the small store opened to reveal an older man and a girl roughly around Stiles’s age. What got the former Hydra assassin to feel like shooting the man was the smell of gunpowder and strange herbs on him. He also had that look. The one you get when you have done your fair share of killing. It was enough to make the assassin want to just bolt or stab the man. The girl, on the other hand, smiled at the other teen. “Stiles! Hi!”

He waved. “Sup Allison.”

She spoke again. “Not much. Getting dinner stuff for mom. What’s up?”

Stiles waved his hand. “Just shopping. For dinner. Since my cousin surprised me.” 

Here he waved a hand (limb more like it) to James who stared at the two others with a frown. “Yep yeah, he is visiting for a while.”

The man, who must be the girl’s (Allison?) father looked at him, which made the Asset stand his ground and put on his most neutral expression. The one he was trained to have. The other man gained a wary look at that. “Nice to meet you. Chris Argent and this is my daughter Allison.”

He held out his hand, no doubt wanting to shake James’s hand. He took it after a minute and shook it. The man, Chris, tightened his grip to which almost made the other sneer. James tightened his grip just enough to make a minor wince break through the Argent. Stiles thankfully broke it up before someone lost a limb or two. “Right well, can’t keep the family waiting. You know how much Dad loves to talk shop with you cuz.”

James dropped the hand and nodded. He spoke, “You are right. Come. Maybe we can make some gulasz.”

Stiles nearly dropped his jaw at the sound of the fluent Polish coming from the older man but kept his shit together. They went around and as they opened the door, Chris went, “I never got your name sir?”

James looked behind him and said in the most accented voice he could, went, “My name is Żołnierz but you may call me James.” He turned back to Stiles and left. 

They made their way to the parking lot and Stiles went, “Soldier. Seriously?”

James shrugged. “They won’t make any connection. I highly doubt they even knew what I said.”

Stiles froze and let out the biggest groan. The assassin had a point. The hunter and his family was French so God only knew how they would butcher how to spell that….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make this a once a month fic to be honest. Like, I will post a chapter at least once a month so a certain someone has their fix. Much love you heathens


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short. Been busy!

Stiles regretted everything. He somehow had gotten the (THE) Winter Soldier to follow him to his house and was currently sitting in his living room, staring at the television with a large frown on his face. He was supposed to meet with Derek and Scott at Scott’s house but...Stiles casted a look at the confused man sitting on his couch. Yeah, no. He sent a text to his best friend that said Need you to come to my house. Important.

Holding back a groan, the teen grabbed his backpack and dug out a fresh notebook with a pen. Moving softly, Stiles made his way to the armchair in the room, watching the former Hydra prisoner frown at the appliance. Trying not to curse out the universe, Stiles went, “So, uh quick question?”

The man looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Huh, seems that hanging out with one Sourwolf was making Stiles understand how to speak eyebrow. He pushed forward, “How did you escape Hydra?”

The man stiffened just enough that a normal person wouldn’t have noticed. But this was Stiles. The human who was running with wolves. The other man didn’t give anything away that the question surprised him aside from the slight shift in posture. His grey eyes stared out. “I simply left.”

Stiles frowned. “No. That can’t be just it. You couldn’t have just left.”

He shrugged. “I did. I got out of the river with…..”

He fell quiet, looking down at his feet. Stiles leaned forward and had a thought. “You dragged him out of the river didn’t you? You saved his life.”

James gripped his knees with his hands, hard enough that Stiles had a brief flash of worry that he could shatter his knees. Stiles’s eyes widened at the sight of claws slowly forming on the right hand of the man. The teen slowly slid to his knees and moved close enough to press a hand to the now panting man. Eyes shot towards him and flashed red. Well fuck everything. Stiles just went, “Hey, you are alright. You are here. At my house. It is the year 2014. Breathe man.”

Gunmetal grey eyes met whiskey brown and in that moment, Stiles didn’t see a highly trained assassin turned werewolf. He saw someone who was scared. Terrified. Someone who needed help. Stiles did something that no doubt a certain someone would yell at him over if he ever found out. He grabbed the panicking man’s flesh hand and pressed it to his own chest. The man froze, a new form of terror shining in his eyes. Stiles looked him dead in the eye and went, “You can feel my heartbeat. Count it.”

It was quiet for a good solid minute before the teen heard a very soft, “One. Two.” and on and on the Winter Soldier counted until he had calmed down. Stiles smiled at him. 

“See? Everything is okay.”

James gave him a shy smile before stiffening and quickly using the hand on Stiles’s chest to shove him to the floor. Stiles barely had time to get his breath back before one very heavy man was on him, pressing him to the floor. Stiles opened his mouth to ask what the fuck when a deep snarl came from the doorway to the living room. He froze and managed to peer over the shoulder of the guy who was now sliding a knife out of his boot. Standing there in entrance to the room was one Derek Hale, eyes shining blue in the light. 

Stiles didn’t even have a chance to try to calm them down before Derek roared, prompting James to snarl unconsciously. James launched himself at Derek who hit the ground rolling. Stiles scrambled up and watched with horror as the two wolves ripped into each other. He managed to get up and at the sound of Derek yelping in pain. He quickly ran past them, doing a surprisingly good job of avoiding any claws. He skidded into the kitchen, hitting his hip on the table. He ripped the hose portion of the sink and quickly turned it on. Not caring on how much water was being sprayed over his kitchen, he managed to get the water aimed at the fight that had spilled into the kitchen. Stiles’s narrowed his eyes and let the spray hit the others. He somehow managed to get Derek in the face and the back of James’s head, they both stopped in shock at the feel of cold water. 

The glare from the only human was enough to make them freeze in place. “Are we fucking done?”

James narrowed his gaze to Derek, who bared his teeth. Stiles gritted his teeth. “I am NOT afraid to use it again. Try me.”

They both sent side looks to the human, who in turned waved the hose just a bit to make them take a step from each other. Stiles nodded and looked at Derek, “Now, can you explain to me why you have had the sudden urge to play ninja assassin in my house?”

Derek at least had the decency to look chastised. James sent a glare to the other werewolf. “He snuck in through your window.”

Stiles didn’t even bat an eye. “Yeah he does that.”

The former assassin whipped his head to the teen. “He does this often?!”

Derek growled low in his throat. Stiles stomped his foot. “Enough! Derek why are you here?”

“You didn’t show up to Scott’s nor did you answer your phone.” pointed out the older male.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Okay my bad but good news. Found the Alpha.”

Here he did some jazz hands towards James who was now looking at Stiles with a confused look.

“Alpha?” he asked.

Stiles gave him a sheepish grin, “Surprise. Seems like you’re a werewolf buddy!”

The room fell silent and then a thunk as James fainted on the floor. Stiles cocked his head to the side. “Huh, never thought the Winter Soldier was a fainter.”

“Who?” was the only thing Derek had to say on that matter….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, poor little Bucky is like "fuck this"


	4. Chapter 4

They had managed to move the man to the couch (after some time since Derek didn’t really want to touch him and had spent a few minutes laughing at Stiles trying to drag the unconscious man who was heavier than normal, thanks to the metal arm) and the teen was now eyeing the dry sink in the corner of the living room that held all of the whiskey. Derek was sitting on the armchair, nose wrinkles as if smelling something rotten.

“What do you mean he is unaware of being a werewolf?”

Stiles bit back a groan. “It’s because the fucking group that had him didn’t know about the supernatural. Let me tell you, I spent many days going through files that had gotten dumped online to make sure that they hadn’t come across any wolves or gods know what else in their quest to rule the world.”

It was Derek’s turn to look agitated. “From what I was told we were to stay away from any form of war that involved humans unless we couldn’t help it. Too much of a chance to be experimented on and excuses for the hunters to come after us.” here his look gained a sad hint, “Not that it matter in the end.”

Stiles wanted to comfort the werewolf but regained focus on the matter at hand.

“That explains enough but I am guessing he didn’t know was, well.” Stiles looked at the man passed out on his couch. “They tortured him Derek. I found his file deep online. He had been brainwashed, torn apart and thrown in cyro until he was needed. He was their personal plaything that they enjoyed to break.”

It grew quiet between the two of them right up until the Winter Soldier sat up straight, a gasp falling from his lips. Derek watched with a look as Stiles went, “Calm down. It’s okay. It’s me, Stiles. Can you breathe for me?”

Derek watched as the man locked his gaze on the teen and visibly relaxed, still tense as if he was ready to flee. The wolf watched on as Stiles slid to his knees next to James. “Hey buddy. How are you feeling?”

He let out a shaky breath and spoke, voice sounding firm and had a hint more Russian than before. “Better, I think? What happened?”

“You fainted.” Derek simply raised an eyebrow at the scowl Stiles sent him. Derek wasn’t going to lie.

James move his head to stare at the other, grey eyes narrowing. “So, it wasn’t a weird dream?”

Stiles rocked back on his heels, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “I ask myself that question everyday. Welcome to the world of supernatural my dude.”

James shifted, placing his feet flat on the floor. “But how? Hydra would have known.”

Stiles stood up, rubbing the back of his head. “Well about that. Apparently the creatures of the night are a lot better at hiding themselves than anyone thought hence why they are just legends and folk stories.”

They two adults looked at Stiles with baffled looks. He simply pouted in response. “I am smart you fuckheads. Fight me.”

James stood, looking at Derek. “Explain then. You are a werewolf yes?”

Derek did let out a groan. “Might as well have Scott come over because he might finally get why I am trying to teach him this shit.”

At that, Stiles laughed. “Yeah good luck man.”

James cocked his head to the side. “Who is Scott?”

Stiles beamed, “My best friend. Sadly he got bit by the Alpha you killed and was turned into a were.”

The metal armed man blinked. “Oh.”

Derek sighed. “Just get him over here please.”

“So bossy Sourwolf.”

“I will rip your throat out-”

“Yeah yeah with your teeth. The more you say it the kinkier it sounds.” Stiles waved him off, tugging out his phone. Derek went to growl at the teen only to freeze at the glare James sent him, lip pulled back to show off his still blunt human teeth.

They glared at each other and Stiles didn’t seem to notice how James moved so he was between Derek and Stiles. The teen huffed, smashing his finger against the screen of his phone. “Fucking Scott. Like, why isn’t he answering?”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Probably got a text from Allison.”

James blinked. “Wait, you mean the Allison from the store?”

Stiles pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. “The very same. The daughter to a very important hunter family.”

The former assassin stared at them in surprised. “You mean your friend, who is a werewolf is dating the daughter of a hunter?”

Stiles made a noise. “I am fully aware how stupid it fucking is.”

James looked to Derek who was looking at the ceiling as if it held the answers. “Don’t ask me. I have been trying to fix it but he is a teenager.”

James slowly nodded. “Ahh. Let me guess?”

Both Stiles and Derek went “He is thinking with his dick yes.”

James had to let out a sigh through his nose. “Well fuck.”

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. “That sums up the entire situation.”

The three of them stood in the living room trying to figure out what to do next….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Scott is an idiot. No surprise there


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a LONG time coming.

Stiles rubbed his eyes, feeling like death warmed over. Last night it was agreed that James would go with Derek to figure out more of his new wolfy senses and to get some sort of semblance of normal. Which was hard since Stiles had provided information from James’s Winter Soldier days. Hey, Stiles was very thorough when it came to making sure no one knew of the supernatural. He had to make sure Hydra had kept their hands out of that particular pie and while the community at large was great at doing it, sometimes things slipped through the cracks. Stiles had come across the leaked files of the Winter Soldier through a deep leak on Reddit and well, he had spent a few hours crying in the bathroom after that find. 

Now? Stiles was making his way to his first class, trying not to let it out that he has an amnesiac super soldier in his pocket. He had his phone fully charged and told Derek that at the first sign of any trouble, call him. The teen grumbled as he made his way through the walls of students when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Scott and Allison making their way to him. He stopped, moving to the side of the hallway and let them meet him. “Hey man! You never showed up last night!” Scott said, bringing him in for a hug.

Allison blinked at her boyfriend in confusion. “I ran into Stiles at the store. He had his cousin with him. Didn’t you know?”

Scott did his trademark puppy dog frown of confusion and Stiles flailed his arms. “Yeah my cousin. He decided to surprise us with a visit hahaha. It was nice to see him. He is staying for a while. On leave. From his, uh, squadron Alpha.” The last bit was hissed directly to the werewolf, brown eyes pleading he get it.

Scott frowned, cocked his head then his eyes went wide. Oh thank fuck he wasn’t super fucking dense. Scott gave a laugh, one that showed how nervous he truly was. “Oh! That cousin! H-How long is his leave?”

Stiles wanted to cry in relief. “Not sure just yet. Apparently it’s a medical leave. He, uh, got hurt in his last tour so they decided to send him home for a bit.”

Allison patted Stiles on the arm, “I am glad he made it home safe. Do you know what he injured? He seemed relatively fine when we met at the store.”

It was then both boys were glad Stiles was the King of Bullshit. Stiles pulled out his phone, making it seem like he was scrolling through Google. “Head injury I believe. The thing is my family has this….thing.”

Scott moved closer, brushing his shoulder with his best friend. Allison looked at him with a small frown. “Thing?”

“It’s called Frontotemporal Dementia. It’s the only form of dementia that shows up in teens and young adults. My mom had it. There is no cure and, well, they want to make sure he just has a head injury. Not something that is going to eventually kill him without making him go complete vegetable first.”

Allison pressed her hands to her mouth in shock before wrapping around Stiles in a hug. “Oh Stiles.”

He bit his lip in order to get it to stop quaking and hugged her back. Scott wrapped both his arms around them, pressing his chin on top of Stiles’s shoulder as they did the most awkward hug in the hallway. Allison pulled back, wiping off a few tears that escaped. “Alright come on. I don’t think Coach will use family feels as an excuse for being late.”

That got wet chuckles from the boys and the three of them made their way to class. Allison never suspected the text Stiles had sent in their hug.

To Sourwolf: cover story for tasty freeze. Home from military. Army. head injury. Squad name alpha.

From Sourwolf: understood.

Stiles bit back a grin as he sat down in his seat, avoiding the death glare from Jackson as Coach began to ramble on about sex and health….

~~~~

Derek grunted as he was hit the ground. Standing across the broken room was the new Alpha. Both were panting hard and it was nearly enough for the born wolf to throw in the towel. They had agreed to just, try to duke it out to get some of the raw emotions out. How James had killed Derek’s uncle and whatnot. Claws had yet to break out from the newly turned were while Derek had been in his Beta form for nearly an hour now. Bruises vanished as fast as they appeared since it showed that James wasn’t really trying to hurt him. Derek rolled over, getting to his feet but letting his Beta form slip. James cocked his head to the side. “You done?” he asked.

Derek gave him the middle finger but sat down on the stairs, letting his bruised ribs heal. “For now anyways. You have fantastic control over your wolf. Surprising given the circumstances.”

James came over, shrugging his shoulders. He never made a single noise, no rustle of clothing nor heavy footsteps. If Derek wasn’t staring at him or hearing the calm of his heartbeat, he would have sworn that the other man wasn’t standing in front of him. James sat down next to the Beta, glaring at the floor. “Why do I have this need to...touch you? To wrap you up and just….hug?”

That made a laugh come from the younger man. He shifted so his thigh was pressed against the metal shoulder of the alpha. “That’s because we are bonding. We are becoming pack and you want to scent mark me. We wolves are very tactile. We like to touch our family and be affectionate. I still forget that humans have different feelings on that. I can’t tell you how many times in high school I nearly walked out of the locker room naked because I kept forgetting that humans had to wear clothes after changing.”

That got a chuckle from the former assassin. He leaned back, finally giving in and resting his head on the thigh next to him. “I get it though. I….keep having these flashes of who I was before Hydra.”

Derek fell silent and flicked at a pebble. “Are your memories coming back?”

James gave a one armed shrug, “Not really sure. I will catch the scent of something and just, get this thing. Like a ghost of what should be. Charcoal reminds me of small hands brushing against paper. Cotton is warmth but at the same time, mud and men. It’s very weird.”

The born wolf had to chuckle. “Yeah, that’s a thing. And I get it.” 

Here he looked up to the crumbling ashen form of the house they were sitting in. “I can’t smell lavender and vanilla without thinking of my mother. Homemade cheesecakes make me cry due to my father. I can’t pass a library without thinking of my sister. Memories and emotions are a fickle thing and I hate them sometimes.”

They both sat there, in the silence until James sat up, narrowing his eyes. Derek froze, cocking his head to the side. James slowly moved, seemingly to melt in the shadows before Derek’s very eyes. He didn’t get to ask him what was up until what remained of the front door crashed open to reveal one Kate Argent. Derek felt frozen with fear and rage at the sight of her. She sauntered in, a couple of goons following her. 

“Oh Derek this is sad. Even for you. Staying here? I mean at least you can do better than that.” she said, flicking her blonde hair back.

Derek bared his teeth, letting his fangs drop. “What do you want Kate? Haven’t you and your….men done enough damage here?”

She laughed. Vicious and cruel. How he ever thought it charming eluded Derek. She rocked back on her heels. “Oh sweetie. Not enough if your kind is still walking on this earth. Now, we know there is an alpha running around. Clearly it isn’t you so, we have to wonder.” Here Kate began to walk around him, passing the spot James had vanished from. Derek began to follow her, the two of them doing some sick dance. He was aware of the two goons behind him but didn’t worry about them. He had to stall for he really did not want anything to happen to the new Alpha. 

He knew he had to stall. “So you think I have an idea? I don’t know much more than you do. I have been rather busy trying to find the asshole who decided to bash in my uncle’s head. It makes me wonder,” he stopped when she did, both across from each other and the goons now standing in the open doorway to Derek’s right. “Did you do it?”

Kate laughed again, palming the Glock on her hip. “Trust me, we are just as confused on that as you are. We have some theories that your uncle was the alpha and someone killed him for the power.”

Derek froze at the feeling of something…..dangerous behind him. He then recognized the heart beat of one James Barnes. He made sure not to follow it with his eyes as he heard the Winter Soldier sneak out of the burned out living room. Derek cocked his head, bringing attention to himself. “You think my uncle was the alpha. The man was in a coma. Hell Laura came here to see about us taking him off life support. There was no way he was going to get better.” 

The men in the doorway shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. Derek saw one of them turn out of the door, a frown on his face. He went “What the?” before being pulled away with a scream. Kate watched with wide eyes as her other goon shot at something only to jolt for a knife became embedded in his skull. His body hit the ground with a thud. She and Derek shared a look before he bolted. She shot at him with her gun, screaming out. He dove out the window and skidded across the lawn as Kate came out of the front of the house, stepping over her dead companion. At the other end of the porch was the other one, neck twisted at a wrong angle. Kate scowled at the sight.

She knew there was another one here. She bit out a curse as she changed clips, keeping an eye out for what or who killed her men when a fist came out from the damned wall next to her and grabbed her throat. She gasped in pain as it smashed her head against the remaining wall. She growled and brought her gun up, aiming to shoot the arm when it let go of her. She stumbled back, gritting her teeth against the pain that now throbbed in her skull. Kate did the only thing that felt natural to her. She shot at the wall, randomly. Dust fell from the broken wall, twinkling in the sunlight that came in through the holes and slants in the walls. Deep pants left the hunter as she stalked forward. After making sure she had a full clip, Kate swung around the wall to see nothing. There was no one there. Biting back a curse, Kate lowered her gun only to yelp in pain as she was shoved forward by something smashing into her back. She crashed through the window, bouncing a bit off the porch and hitting the grass hard. 

It was thanks to her years of training werewolves that kept her alive for that second since she rolled. The ground her head had been sitting on exploded, cracking under the strength of whatever hit it. Kate rolled to her feet and stared at the man that was looking up from his three point pose. His left hand was embedded into the ground, him resting on one knee. Kate clicked her tongue. “Found you.” she said. She raised her gun only to let out a cry as the guy legit ripped part of the ground up and THREW it at her. She covered her face, hitting the ground on her back as dirt and rock slammed into her at a surprisingly fast rate. The hunter rolled again, only she felt something was wrong. 

Scrambling to her feet, she shot blindly once again. What threw her off was the sound of bullets hitting metal. She rubbed the dirt out of her eyes to see the man holding out a metal hand, a blank look on his face. His right hand flew to his thigh and flicked out a knife. In all of her time fighting weres, Kate never fought against one who used knives. They always used claws or fangs, never using any human weapons before. Narrowing her eyes, Kate threw the pistol to the side and reached back to pull her shotgun forward, glad it was still latched onto her back. The man shot forward, at a speed she was not expecting from any were she had ever gone up against. Or anything supernatural to be honest. Kate barely brought her shotgun up to try to block him only her grabbed it with his metal hand, crushing the barrel. His knife slammed into her shoulder. His weight then hit her like a freight train. They crashed to the ground, Kate screaming in pain along the way. The whole time, the new guy did not make a sound. No grunt, no nothing. It was freaking her out in a way she hadn’t felt since she was told of the supernatural.

Kate tried to buck her hips, trying to dislodge him. He threw her now fucked gun to the side, his metal hand closing around her throat. Now she was scrambling to get him to let go. Her fingers slid from the smooth metal. Fear now settled in her gut as she realized she may die here. Black began to seep onto the edge of her vision, face turning purple. The man’s face changed, a deep glare coming onto his face. “You will never hurt what is mine again. I am to make sure of that.”

Kate could feel her throat slowly being crushed under the man’s fist when he turned slightly behind him and pulled a fucking pistol out from nowhere, pointing it to his right. She managed to turn her head to see her brother standing there, his own gun pointed at the man. Chris cocked the rifle. “Let her go. Now.”

The man cocked his head to the side. “Now why should I do that? She hurt mine. She will pay. With life.”

Kate still had enough brain function to take on the accent. Sounded Russian. Still, she gasped for air. Chris took a step closer. “I know you. You’re that kid’s cousin. Which I am guessing is more of a cover than anything.”

Here the man took on a feral grin. “You assume but is true. Granted you don’t have the clearance to see my file Подонок. And you never will. Stiles is family. He claimed Derek as such so I protect what is family.”

Chris glared at him. “You kill her and I will guarantee you won’t make it back to your base. Alive.”

That got a dark chuckle to come from him, pushing slightly more into Kate. She choked, clawing at his arm. 

“You assume you can kill me Мудак. I can tell you this,” here his hair covered part of his eyes, making him seemed more crazed. “Many have tried. Many fail. You are no different.”

Chris took a step forward, “Wanna try me. I have killed things you can’t even begin to imagine.”

The man holding Kate stood, dragging her along with him. Chris’s rifle never left its mark. The hunter eyed his sister, watching her with concern. The man tilted his head and went “You want her alive?”

Chris gritted his teeth. The man grinned. “Too bad. She hurt Derek enough. I refuse to have her hurt him again. You? You live. Tell Allison hello.”

Christ pulled the trigger only to watch in horror as the man moved so the bullet would go through Kate instead. Chris dropped the gun, running forward while Kate’s body jolted. The man dropped her and ran off. Chris didn’t care about him, all of his focus was on his sister. She was gasping for air, blood now dripping from her lips. The bullet was still in her body since he didn’t see an exit wound. He felt tears well in his eyes, “Oh God Kate. I am sorry.”

She let out a gargled laugh. “N-Not your fault.” 

Chris ripped off his jacket, shoving it behind her to try and get the bleeding to stop. “If you just hold on then I get try and get you to the hospital.”

They both knew he wouldn't make it. Not with where the guy had lined up the shot. Kate gasped, feeling her chest rattle. “J-Just keep Allison s-safe you dummy.”

Chris Argent sat there, watching as his sister died in his arms. The cry he let out was enough to make even Death wince…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops confetti*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I moved. Across the country. Kinda. It's been a time. I am now settled for the most part so, I am going to post this cause I am currently working two jobs so, IDK when I will get the chance to write again so have this guys. Love you

Derek ran, feeling the ground fly under his feet. He didn’t know what was happening back at the house but he knew that he did not want to stick around. He nearly jumped when James came right next to him, running alongside the beta. The two of them ran, James following Derek as he lead them to the high school. He knew that Scott and Stiles needed to know that Kate was onto them and it was not going to be nice. They stopped at the tree line, watching the kids practice lacrosse. Derek’s chest heaved while James barely looked winded. The born wolf wanted to be jealous but remembered that the man had been experimented on before becoming an Alpha so gods only knew what was normal for him.

James looked across the field and spotted Stiles sitting on the bench. He began to cross the field, not caring that Derek tried to stop him. The man went through the practice, not batting an eye at the squawking teens as a man interrupted their plays. Stiles came running to him at the first sight of the man, looking several kinds of panicked. A new man came up, his face a deep purple.

“BLININSKI what the HELL?”

“Sorry coach! He is a relative and didn’t know about lacrosse so I will just, take care of this.”

Stiles grabbed his arm and tried to tug him away when another teen went, “No way Stilinski that guy is related to you!”

James turned his head to stare at the teen. Blond, good looking. Clearly someone who thought he was better than everyone else. James narrowed his eyes. “We are cousins. What is it to you?”

The teen scoffed, gaining looks from the rest of the team. Scott came up with his eyes wide. The teen from before rolled his eyes, “As if someone like you is related to him. Look at you. Stilinski is lying this time. You don’t have to cover for him.”

James narrowed his eyes and rolled his shoulders back. Stiles gripped his shirt. “James come on. Jackson isn’t worth it.”

Said Jackson sneered, “I am worth more than you ever will be.”

Now that was the final straw. James easily shrugged Stiles off and took a step towards Jackson. The blond’s sneer dropped into a frown as James walked towards him. The taller man stopped directly in front of him and poked him in the chest, “You listen to me. Stiles Stilinski is worth more than you. In fact, he is worth 10 of you. He is a good fucking person and if I hear that you are giving him trouble then I,” he poked him harder, “will make it so you won’t ever give anyone any kind of trouble. Ever. Again. Understood?”

Jackson stared at him before scoffing, “As if you can do anything.”

“Alright break it up!” Their coach got in and tugged Jackson back while James bared his teeth. Stiles came up and grasped his arm. 

“Come on.”

James let himself get dragged away by the teen, Scott following them with wide eyes. Jackson never left James’s sight. It was enough to get the bully to gain a slightly scared look. Stiles led him over to the tree line and jumped when Derek met them.

“BELLS! You wolves are getting BELLS!” he screeched, grasping his heart.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Enough about that. We have a bigger problem.”

Scott kept staring at James, who was not bothered by it. Stiles sighed. “What now?”

“The Argents know something is up. Kate showed up and claimed that they know something is going on since my uncle is now dead.” Derek said.

James spoke up this time, “Kate will not be a problem anymore.”

The three of them looked at him and Stiles slowly asked, “What do you mean not a problem?”

James gave him a look, “I took care of the situation. She won’t be bothering anyone ever again.”

Scott looked at him with wide eyes. “You mean she?”

James cocked his head to the side. “Dead? Yes.”

They all fell silent. Stiles was the first to react. He let out a silent wail, dragging his hands down his face. “You were supposed to keep a low profile. Murder is not low profile!”

James at least had the audacity to look contrite. “They won’t be able to press charges.”

“And why is that?” Derek asked, a strange emotion shining in his eyes.

Stiles had to frown at it, “Explain. Now.”

James stood up tall, coming in at parade rest and it was enough to get Stiles to stiffen. They watched as he slowly turned into someone else. His grey eyes took on a dead look, staring off into the distance.

“Mission report. Protect pack. Snuck outside while pack spoke to target Katherine Argent. She had two back up men with her. I took one out by throwing a knife into his skull. The other died from a broken neck. Kate and I fought, dragged her through the house before ending up outside. From there, I proceeded to choke her in the yard. I stopped though when her brother Chris showed. We spoke for a brief moment until he went to shoot me. Kate Argent then became my shield, taking a bullet to the chest. From then I ran.”

The three younger males stared at him. Derek looking like someone ran over his dog but he was strangely happy about it. Scott was pale as snow, eyes wide and jaw hitting the ground. Stiles? Stiles looked calm. He began to pace and chew on his thumbnail.

“Thanks James,” he said, snapping the man out of the mindset he subconsciously fell into. 

Scott looked to his best friend, blatantly ignoring the slight panicked look on James as he realized what happened. “What do we do?”

“Working on it,” Stiles said. He pointed to the Winter Soldier, “You are going to lay low at my house now. The last thing we need is the rest of the hunters to find you. You didn’t wolf out the entire time did you?”

James shook his head. “I was in control the entire time. I used the skills from Hydra.”

“Okay, we can work with this. As far as they are aware of, you are something. Something they have never seen.” continued the teen.

“You are not wrong on that.” Derek cut in, going to take a seat on a fallen log.

Stiles moved on. He pointed to Scott, “You don’t know fucking anything. Not a single thing. I know Chris is going to ask about it. Allison doesn’t know. Now go. Deny everything.” Here he got up into the wolf’s face. “Eye to eye. Tit to fucking tit Scott. If you even fucking BLAB about anything, you won’t have to worry about the Winter Soldier coming for you for I will tell your mother about what really happened to the coffee table.”

Scott turned on his heels and ran as if the hounds of hell were on them. He didn’t look back at any point. Derek blinked, “Do I even want to know?”

“It was the coffee table his great-great-great grandfather had made and it was gifted to his mom on her wedding day as per their family tradition.” Stiles said.

Both Derek and James winced, knowing that the wrath of a mother was the most terrifying thing on the planet. Stiles turned to Derek. “Find somewhere. Lay low for a while. I don’t care where. Just somewhere where the hunters won’t find you. Your house is a no go. It’s probably crawling with hunters by now. Get tips from James on how to stay out of sight. Human skills for they will be looking for a werewolf.”

Finally, he looked at James. “I know you can vanish. Meet me at my house when you can. Go.”

Derek blinked and had to do a double take for James did vanish. Stiles began to rub his temples, trying to figure out when exactly did things go pear shaped for him. Derek patted him on the shoulder before running off. Stiles looked to the sky for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Okay. This will be easy. Just, hiding an amnesiac former brainwashed super soldier turned werewolf in my room. Yeah. Fucking easy.”

He turned and walked back to the final leg of practice, knowing Jackson was going to be even worse now but quite frankly, Stiles did not give a rat’s ass….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a thing right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but, I have been distracted doing other things

Derek sat down at the diner, trying not to run his hands through his now shorn hair. James met up with him at Stiles’s house and gave him a few tips on how to vanish human style. First thing was first, he had to change some things. Now? Now Derek was sporting an undercut and had to let his beard grow out. Granted, he ran into the problem all wolves did and that was their hair grew at a fast pace. He always looked like he had 5 o'clock stubble on his face but now he was purposely trying to grow a beard. He also had to change his normal clothing get up. He was now wearing glasses, a worn band shirt and a plaid over shirt with the sleeves rolled up. With the help of James and some markers with baby powder, Derek had a fake tattoo on his forearm. Worn jeans and boots completed the look and in all honesty, Derek didn’t recognize himself. He looked like one of those hipster guys he saw around New York.

Derek looked over the menu, humming a bit to the annoying but catchy tune that the diner was playing. He tapped his foot even though everything in his body was telling him not to move. James told him that being super still was what gave Derek away as being something other than human. The other thing that he had to do was fix his eyes. Well, fix was a strong word. Derek, Stiles and James spent a good hour finding the right mix of keeping his eyes glowing but not to the supernatural blue that would give him away as a were. His server came up, a smile on her face. “Hello! What can I get you?”

Usually, Derek would have been gruff with human interaction. HIs default was to glare and hope that she would get the hint to leave but he couldn’t. Instead, he smiled at her. Letting himself lean a bit more towards her. “For now? A cup of coffee please.”

A faint blush came across the girl’s face. Bingo. She rushed to go get his coffee, making him chuckle for a minute for she resembled Stiles. The teen filtered through his thoughts, causing his smile to grow. Stiles was something Derek wasn’t expecting when he came back to Beacon Hills and so far? Was the only surprise that he actually liked. The girl came back with his coffee, giving him a wide smile. Derek managed not to twitch at the sound of the diner door opening, already smelling the wolfsbane. His server kept his attention as he ordered a salad and some other healthy food off the menu (seriously, he wanted a burger or a steak. Not this) as the hunters slipped into the booth in front of him.

Derek flirted a bit with the server for a moment before she went to go place in his order. He pulled out the smartphone James had given him from his stash (the man admitted to hitting up a few Hydra safe houses on the way out here and got some things) to text Stiles what he was doing. He made it look like it was an everyday thing for him, even though it wasn’t.

His server came back with his “food” and he gave her a smile in return. Taking out his headphones, Derek plugged them into his phone, making it seem like he was listening to music as he began to eavesdrop on the hunters in the other booth. The server went to them, getting their drink orders while trying very hard not to get creeped out by one of them. After she left to get their drinks, one of them elbowed the other. “Could you NOT flirt with every female that gets in range?”

The hunter shrugged, “Can you blame me? She is hot as fuck.”

Noises of disgust came from the other hunters. One of them shook his head. “You better be glad that Kate is dead or else she would have tased you on the spot. Hell I am surprised that Chris hasn’t yet.”

Said hunter waved a hand in annoyance. “Nevermind that. Do we have an idea on how Mandez and Jameson died?”

The blond one of the quartet shook his head. “We do but it’s crazy. They had Becky do the autopsy. Mandez died from a knife to the head while Jameson dies from a broken neck.”

The other hunters paused, in both surprise and the fact that their server came back with their drinks. She placed them down and took their food orders. She turned around to go back to the kitchen when the creepy hunter raised his hand in an attempt to smack her ass when one of his companions punched him in the shoulder. He pouted only to wince when the guy who punched him hissed, “Look, we are in enough shit right now. We do not need the cops on our ass for you getting a sexual assault charge.”

The tallest of the bunch piped in, “Doesn’t help that the guy that killed our boys is relative to the Sheriff.”

“Do we have any proof of that just yet?” the blond asked, taking a sip of coffee.

“So far Chris is digging into it as well as getting into Kate’s history. Victoria is planning the funeral. Cover story is that she got attacked at some shop in the next town over to keep it on the down low right now.”

The others made noises of agreement. The blond spoke again. “The thing that is bothering is me is that the guy who Boss says killed Kate wasn’t...normal but not a supe either.”

They all looked to their friend. “What do you mean?” Creep asked, fiddling with his straw wrapper.

Blondie spoke again, “Like, no claws. No fangs. The dude was apparently well versed in hand to hand. He killed Jameson by breaking his neck. And Mandez? The knife to the head? No supe would ever use a knife if they have claws. It doesn’t add up and that’s what’s confusing.”

They fell quiet and Derek had to grin into his salad before scowling at it. Seriously, how did humans eat this shit? The hunters paused once again in their meal when the server came back to drop off their food. She all but ran to the back when she was done and Derek did not blame her. Instead, he kept texting what was going on to Stiles. He leaned back in his seat, wondering what exactly the teen was up to at that point while the Hunters were going in circles…

 

~~~~

Chris Argent sat at his dining room table, papers splayed out across it. Victoria had run into town to speak to the funeral home over what they could do with Kate. They had yet to tell Allison since she was hanging out with her friend Lydia and Chris didn’t want to upset her just yet. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he was going through some of Kate’s things and had found that she had a storage unit here in Beacon Hills. He needed to go to the unit, clear it out and cancel the payments on it but right now? He was tired. Sighing, he got up to call the unit to inform them that he would be coming by with a truck to clear out her stuff….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made and lies are spun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the exception of this chapter, I aim to make a schedule to update this more. From now on, every 7th and 14th of each month, I will update. Or, try to. Love you lot

James popped his neck and rolled his shoulder. Across the yard from him was Scott and Stiles, the human of the two poking his best friend. Scott was heaving for air and was swatting at Stiles to get him to stop poking him. The werewolf groaned from the ground. “What the hell are you man?”

Stiles snorted, getting up to make his way over to the Alpha. “He is a world class assassin with 70 years of experience. Come on Scotty get with the program. Now,” he turned to said assassin, “can you teach me?”

James shrugged, “I don’t see why not. But we are going to have to get you in shape first.”

That prompted a squawk to come from the teen. “I am in decent shape for my age!”

That got an eyebrow to go up. “I heard you running earlier. You sounded like a 97 pound asthmatic man who never had a proper meal in his life.”

Red covered Stiles’s ears and he looked away, mentally filing that very detailed description for later. James gave him a look. “We are not going to get you to be as built as me or Derek. You don’t have the body for it. You need to be lean, made more for speed. Like a spider….”

 

He trailed off, looking into the distance. Stiles blinked at him. “James? You alright?”

James didn’t respond, not at first. Stiles called out to him a few more times and eventually touched his hand. The werewolf jumped and shook his head. “Yeah sorry. Um, let’s start by making you a workout plan.”

The groan he got from the teen was enough to make him chuckle. He decided to keep the flash of little girls and ballet music to himself as well as the feeling of sadness. He didn’t think he could look at children ballet without crying…

~~~

Chris opened the small storage unit with a small grunt. He had his SUV with a small U-Haul trailer attached to clear out the unit and to drag it back to his house to figure out what exactly he was going to do with it all. He sighed in slight annoyance at how many boxes littered the unit as well as the layer of dust on top of it all. Picking up a box, he decided to get it over with sooner than later. As he moved to his vehicle, something caught his eye. It was a simple binder laying on top of a box, looking as if it was tossed there in a hurry. He put the box down, going over to look at the binder. 

Opening it up, he frowned at the sight of pictures of what appeared to be a house. The frown deepened as he flipped through the pages, finding more weird information. There was a list of people’s names. Mark. Jack. Sarah. Cora. Peter. Laura. It was weird until he flipped a page to show a picture of one Talia Hale standing on the house porch, sharing a cup of coffee with someone. Probably her husband. The binder fell to the ground with a clutter and Chris began to open boxes at random, hoping to any god listening he was wrong. After a couple of boxes, he found it. Shoved into the cardboard was a jar with some black powder at the bottom and a packet of papers stapled together.

“Oh Kate what did you do,” Chris whispered under his breath. 

He knew he had to do something and that was, sadly, get the police involved….

~~~~

Stiles knew something was up. His dad got called to a storage place on the other side of town and a little later, Derek sent him a text saying that the cops wanted him to come in for a talk. Sitting on the bed was James, the man reading one of the textbooks Stiles brought home from school. “Hey, wanna go up to the station?” the teen asked.

James looked up from where he was reading about chemistry to blink at him. “Thought we were going to keep me out of the light of the cops given that I killed her.”

Yeah Stiles was NOT going to touch the venom dripping from the former assassin’s tone. Instead, he pointed at the older man with a pencil. “What we are going to be doing is hiding you in plain sight?”

The Alpha raised an eyebrow. Stiles gave him a shaky smile. “Time to introduce my cousin to my dad.”

~~~~

“Stiles. I am only going to say this once. You are a болван. A big one.”

Said teen shrugged his shoulders. The two of them were making their way into the station, James looking like he wanted to dive head first into traffic while Stiles was more jittery than usual. “Can’t speak Russian oh Cold One.”

James gave him a glare. “Remind me to teach you then.”

The two entered the building and Stiles tried to saunter up to the front desk only to look like a limp noodle sasquatch. James couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled out when the teen nearly tripped and brained himself of the desk. The lady working behind it sighed, knowing this was a normal occurrence. 

“What can I do for you Stiles?” she asked.

“Hey Chey. Dad in his office?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Stiled pointed at James with his thumb, leaning on the desk. “Turns out I have a long lost cousin.”

James came up to her and gave her a shy smile, which he just assumed looked like a grimace. Chey narrowed her eyes at him. “Stiles.”

“Already looked into him Chey.” Stiles interrupted. He rubbed the back of his neck, giving James a small look. “He is military. US Army. They, uh, found something in his family medical history. One that prompted him to look for his other family.”

Chey’s eyes widened and she looked both mortified and embarrassed. “Oh God. Um, let me let him know you are coming back.”

Stiles nodded and the two of them went around the desk to go deeper into the station. James gave him a look. “Stiles? Explain.”

He sighed, slowing his pace. “My mother died from frontotemporal dementia. It’s hereditary as well as being the only type of dementia that can form in teenagers as well as young adults.”

James stopped him and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles made a noise from where he was shoved into the meat of the man’s shoulder. The shorter male wrapped his arms around the other, ignoring the man scenting him and scent marking him. Instead, he all but melted into the hug, trying not to cry at the memory of his mother. The two of them broke the hug when a voice went, “Stiles?”

He wiped away a few loose tears and turned to look at his father. “Hey Dad. Mind if we have a word?”

John frowned slightly. “Sure. And Chey said that it was important. Who is your friend?”

The three men went into the office and Stiles went, “You know how Mom said she was from New York? Found a cousin. Well, he found us.”

The door shut and the three men sat down. “Right.” John gave the older man a look. “And how exactly did he find us?”

James took over to speak. “Well sir, I had gotten injured on my last tour. Brain injury. They did some scans and one of the doctors said it looked similar to a type of dementia he has seen.”

John’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Oh fuck.”

Stiles waved his hands, “Doesn’t mean anything yet! But um, it prompted him to look more into his family history and well,”

“It lead me to a Stilinski family here in Beacon Hills. I wanted to meet a relative who had gone through it. Or, at least someone who knew.” James said, looking at the ground.

John sat back in his chair and sighed. “Have you gone back to the doctor? Anything really troubling you son?”

James tapped the side of his head with his right hand, “Have some PTSD. Was a POW for a while and torture is a real thing. The doctors believe that some of the damage might have been the waterboarding or the electrocution. Not sure yet.”

Stiles turned even paler than he was. John looked six kinds of horrified. “Jesus son.”

“Oh. Never did introduce myself sir. James is my name.” The former assassin held out his flesh hand for the other man to shake. The sheriff took it, not showing much on how tight the grip was. 

Stiles smiled at them, “He’s staying in a hotel but I figure that since he is family he can crash with us? Until he gets something back from the doctors?”

John nodded, “Of course. Hospital bills are expensive. More so for a vet.”

James smiled, “Thank you sir.”

The three of them sat there, going over somethings and Stiles had to keep his smile happy and not sad, for he couldn’t help but wonder what his mother would do if she was there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles and flees*
> 
> James called Stiles a jackass in Russian. I used google translate. Sorry?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just self indulgent. That's basically it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will get back to the plot in the next chapter but I had to do this chapter. I HAD to

Derek had a lot going through his mind. He was sitting in the back seat of the Camaro, okay he was more of laying down in it. Staring at the black cloth of the roof, he was going in circles in his head. It had been a day for when Chris Argent went to clean out his sister’s storage unit, he had found somethings and called the police. When a HUNTER has to go to the police, it is bad. After spending a good time in questioning, Derek had seen Stiles and James disappear into the Sheriff's office and given how their heart rates sounded, Derek decided that privacy is what they needed. He had sent Stiles a text about why he had been summoned to the police station and needless to say, it had been an emotional time.

He had to, albeit slowly, tell the sheriff and one of his deputies on how he had met Kate. And how he had believed she had killed his family. Turns out, Kate was a bit of a pack rat and left all of the evidence in her storage unit, no doubt believing that she had hidden it well enough. Well, she didn’t and Chris Argent called the police when he found some “suspicious” looking things in said unit. 

Which lead to now. Since the house wasn’t safe, Derek decided to just find a nice spot in the woods and camp out in the car. He would have gone to the hotel but, everyone and their mother knew that the Beacon Hills Inn was by far the worst place in town to rent a room from. He had driven past it to see if any of the hunters would be staying there but, their black SUVs were not there. Derek nearly laughed himself sick when he realized that hunters, who could stay just about anywhere if they had a place to sleep and research, AVOID that hotel. 

He rolled his head to the side when he heard his phone buzz. Grunting a bit, Derek sat up and reached between the seats to grab his phone from the charging port. He blinked as he saw that he had a text from Stiles. He opened the phone and actually smiled at the selfie the teen had sent. It was of Stiles at dinner with his father and a startled looking James, shoveling food into his mouth. The caption was “Dinner with the fam!”

A soft chuckle came from the wolf as he leaned back down, shooting off a “Make sure you eat before James inhales everything.”

Derek laid back down, getting comfortable and let his thoughts drift over to Stiles. The teen was such a little nerd but he found it endearing. Derek wasn’t going to deny that seeing Stile take charge over how to properly handle the whole Kate thing was kinda hot and it made him wonder….was Stiles even into guys?

Shaking his head, Derek tried to eliminate those thoughts before they formed but his mind kept going back to the whiskey eyed teen and his smile. How he would just roll his eyes at the death threats and snark right back. Hell, the beta nearly popped a boner when Stiles had told him the whole neck biting thing was getting kinky. Groaning, Derek hid his face behind his hands as blood began to travel south. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. To distract himself, he pulled his phone back towards him and opened Google. Maybe taking a page out of Stiles’s book and do some research.

He went to the search bar and typed in Hydra Nazis. A few minutes later, Derek now knew why Stiles was wanting to protect James. For if Derek ever got a hold of any of these Hydra agents, he would gladly rip them apart…

~~~~

Stiles hummed as he laid back on the couch. His dad was in his arm chair and James was a solid mass plastered onto him. James had told his dad that he was very tactile with those he cared about and needless to say, John told him to get his cuddle on. Hence why Stiles was now underneath a 200+ pound werewolf who was clearly enjoying his cuddle time. Hell the man didn’t even flinch when the sheriff gave him a pat on the back at dinner and when he got up from his chair to get another beer. Instead, James just gently pawed at the other man and went back to snuggling into Stiles.

The teen, on the other hand, was both loving this and hating it. Loved it for he couldn’t remember the last time he had a good cuddle session and was tactile as well. Hated it because apparently werewolves were fucking space heaters and by gods, Stiles swore he was losing more weight via sweating it off. And they had only been truly cuddling for about an hour now. John got up from his chair, stretching a bit. James raised his head from where he had it shoved in Stiles’s neck. 

“Alright boys. I’m going to bed. You are free to use the spare room James. Provided you can peel yourself off my son.” he said with a chuckle.

Stiles waved from underneath the wall of muscle. “Gotcha Dad. He’s fine at the moment. Unless I can use this as a chance to use the bathroom.”

James pressed himself back down onto Stiles and dug his fingers in the right spot. Both men laughed when the teen let out a shriek, flailing as his main tickle spot was attacked. James let him go, mainly because he didn’t want an elbow to the face as the shorter male hit the ground in a heap.

“Not fair! Hacks! I call hacks!” he called from the floor.

James rolled his eyes, moving to stand up. “Bed actually sounds good right now.”

He came up and awkwardly stood next to the (physically) older man. John brought him into a hug, giving him a good thump on his right shoulder. The two broke apart when Stiles started cooing at them from the floor. Rolling his eyes, John went “Good night boys. Stiles, don’t fall down the rabbit hole again and James,” here he gave him a soft smile, “don’t worry about any nightmares. I get it son.”

James startled, eyes going wide. “W-what?”

John clapped him on the shoulder. “PTSD right? Said you have it? If you have any nightmares, feel free to do what makes you more comfortable alright?”

James stared at him before pulling him for a bone crushing hug. It shocked both of the Stilinskis for a hot second until John hugged him back. Stiles climbed off the floor and wiggled his way into the hug. The three of them stood there for a moment, basking in the warmth of the hug and not caring on the quiet tears the other man had shed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, guys. Don't be afraid of cuddles. From other guys, friends, family. Cuddles are fucking NICE


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Sooo about this month's updates. I legit moved into a new apartment like, a little over a week ago and just got wifi back not even two days ago. I haven't had the time to sit down and write just yet due to work and moving. I apologize to everyone and I aim to at least have something done within the next few days. I promise to make it up!!! Thank you all for being Patient with me!!


	11. Chapter 10

It took everything in Stiles’s willpower to NOT begin choking out his best friend. They were SUPPOSED to have a meeting with Derek and James after school. No big deal. Except Scott had gotten a text from Allison saying her parents were going to go deal with some of Kate’s stuff and she needed some support. While Stiles knew that she was grieving for her aunt, there was a part of him that was furious that Scott dropped everything for Allison. It is like all of a sudden the boy’s universe was centered around her and quite frankly, Stiles had enough. 

Now, Stiles, Derek and James were out in the woods on a slightly soggy day to discuss what to do exactly. And to get some training in with James learning how to scent things in a less than good environment. With apparently a bunch of hunters roaming around too. Stiles sank to the muddy ground, wanting nothing more than to scream in rage. Except he couldn’t given that he was getting shot at by said hunters.

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE IN THE CLEAR DEREK?!” Stiles screamed at the beta who was behind another tree.

The glare Derek gave would’ve scared a weaker man. “I’m sorry but do I LOOK like GPS?! I can’t keep track of EVERYTHING STILES!”

Before the human could snark back, James rolled his eyes and went, “I’ll deal with this.”

Stiles watched as the man simply seemed to fall as he rolled from behind his own tree and gracefully moved to go on the offensive. Derek and Stiles watched with wide eyes as James held up his left hand to block any and all bullets. He got to one of the hunters and effectively kicked him hard in the chest, making the man fly backwards. His partner cursed and went to pull out a knife when James turned on him, his left arm lashing out to grasp at his neck. With a swift move, the Alpha picked the man up and slammed his back against his knee. The man screamed as his back broke and then fell silent when James curbstomped his head into the ground. 

Stiles didn’t hold back his wince as the screaming came to an abrupt end with a wet crunch. Derek ducked out from behind his own tree to rush at the other hunter that was still alive. The hunter brought up his gun to shoot at the werewolf only to scream in pain as James crushed his wrist in his metal hand. The Alpha snarled and went to throw the man across the forest when the hunter slammed a knife into his left armpit. The former assassin yelped, dropping the man. The hunter hit the ground with a groan only to fall under Derek’s claws. The beta ripped out his throat, leaving the now cooling corpse. Stiles came up, worry etched into his features as James’s metal arm began to twitch in a way that made everyone worry. 

“James? You okay?” Derek asked, flicking the blood off his claws.

James winced as his arm flailed in a very Stiles manner. “I-I think he snagged a few wires.”

Stiles frowned and easily moved out of the metal arm’s way as it floundered a bit. “Probably more than a few there.”

Derek whined a bit. “Is there anything we can do?”

James shook his head, finally grasping at his metal arm to pitch it close to his side. “Unless you guys know engineering or anything then no. This was a so called Marvel back in the 40s. I don’t know what to do since all of this is wired directly to my body.”

Stiles groaned, rubbing his hands through his hair. “I can scour the web? Figure something out?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah. That might be our best bet. We can always see if we can’t find a mechanic to bring into the fold?”

The three men sighed and began to plan for this. Stiles wanted nothing more than to find out who thought up of the metal arm and personally brain them with a cookie sheet.

~~~~

Stiles leaned back in his chair, worrying his lower lip. James was in the guest room, trying to keep his pain under wraps as well as his arm from randomly lashing out. Turns out the hunter got him in the one blind spot by sheer dumb luck. Due to how the plating of his arm was, the center of the armpit was a giant fucking hole that had a thin plastic cover to protect the inner workings of said arm. From what Derek and Stiles could see, the knife had went through it and cut several wires. Stiles did manage to dig up some of the plans of the arm from deep deep on the internet and found out that three of the wired that been cut were of the motor control. So until they could get the wires fixed, James was officially down an arm. 

Groaning, the teen scrubbed at his face and decided to say fuck it. He hit send on a sub-Reddit that was filled with science nerds about prosthetics. If they didn’t know what to do then it looked like Stiles was going to be cutting off an arm. Fucking hell…

~~~

“Hey Boss?”

A hum was her reply over the tones of AC/DC’s War Machine, sparks flying off the small bit of welding.

“Well you said keep an eye out on any and all things that could be related to Captain Rogers friend. I do believe I found something related.”

The music cut off instantly and a pair of brown eyes looked up from behind the welding mask. “Don’t keep me waiting babygirl. It’s rude.”

Friday giggled and sent her boss the post she found. A rather wire grin found its way onto one Tony Stark’s face.

“Friday? Do me a favor and get me a suit ready. Where on Earth did you find this little gem?”

“Already on it Boss and on a Reddit thread. Location of the post comes from a small town in Northern California. Should I alert Captain Rogers?” the AI stated.

Tony waved her off, moving to go wipe his hands clean. “No. We are going to see if it is him. If not then no harm no foul.”

Moving out of the workshop, Tony gave Dum-E a pat and gave the nearest camera a smile. “Let’s go see one Winter Soldier babygirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did it. I'm back. Going to still be a bit hectic cause I'm starting a new job TOMORROW and is going to be dealing with two jobs again until everything settles. But I have found time to write (I legit made a time table) and is glad to finally introduce Tony :D


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a day late but that's ok. Tony has been fun to write.

Tony leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee in the small mom and pop diner. He had been in Beacon Hills for about an hour now and was loving it. Sure people knew of Iron Man and Tony Stark but throw on a pair of sunglasses and let his goatee get more than that, all of a sudden he is a random face. Granted, he got mistaken for some actor (This Robert guy sounds fun) but aside from that? He wasn’t Tony Stark. It was in all honesty, very refreshing. The genius was brought out of his musing when the door opened and walked in two people.

Tony nearly spat out his coffee at the sight of the second man, for it was without a fucking doubt the Winter Soldier. He had a suspicion that the post that Friday had found was some teenager or adult who had found some of the Winter Soldier files online and had grown curious on how the arm would work. Not the actual man that Steve was currently raising hell in Europe over. Tony went to look over the teen as the two of them sat down at a booth near his table. Brown hair, striking brown eyes and enough moles to make any old Hollywood star jealous. 

The two of them were very polite to the waitress when she came up to them. Hell the boy was familiar with her enough to joke about something. Once she had gotten their orders and went back to the kitchen, Tony watched as the teen return his focus to the assassin. They began speaking to each other and if it wasn’t for having Friday in his ear, translating, Tony would have been lost. For the two of them were speaking Polish.

“So, I’m still looking online man.” The teen said, going to mess with the salt and pepper shakers. 

The Soldier tried to give a shrug but winced. “It’s not your fault Stiles.”

“Still! You shouldn’t have to be in pain!” The teen, Stiles, flailed his arms.

Tony blinked in confusion for a hot second before he saw the Soldier grasp at his left arm, pulling it tight against his body. It seemed the man’s prosthetic was malfunctioning. Somehow. The Soldier sighed, going to respond.

“Stiles. If it comes to it we can always just rip it off.”

Both Stiles and Tony gave the man looks of horror. Stiles did something that made even Friday shocked. Stiled grabbed his rolled up silverware and whacked the Soldier in the head, as if he was a bad dog. Said Soldier glared at him and growled. Using the rolled up silverware, Stiles pointed it in the man’s face.

“We will do no such fucking thing. That thing is fused to your spine and ribcage. Just because you are the big bad Alpha does not mean you are indestructible.”

Tony had to blink as he took another sip of his coffee. What the fuck was an Alpha? The Soldier snatched the silverware out of the teen’s hand and set it down on the table. The two of them fell silent when their waitress came back with their food and drinks. The table was silent for a minute aside from silverware clinking against plates and just basic eating. Tony himself had flagged down his server to order something to eat and get a refill on his coffee. He pulled his newspaper closer to him, pretending to read over it while he continued to eavesdrop on the two nearby.

Stiles sighed, “Look, James. We are going to find a way to fix your arm I swear. Don’t lie to me. It hurts right?”

The Soldier- James, leaned back and let out a slow sigh. “Fine. It hurts. Unless you know a way to fix it, there really isn’t much you can do Stiles. If we can’t find something by the end of the week, I can have Derek rip it off. We can make it work.” Here he frowned and cocked his head to the side. “If Derek can’t then we can have Scott help. Between the two of them we might have a good chance of ripping it off.”

Stiles cradled his head in his hands, letting out a groan. In English he went, “We are not having you traumatize them ok? Derek already needs therapy and Scott is so far up Allison’s ass I would be surprised if you actually got him to show up.”

Tony knew he had to do something. Seriously, this man was considering ripping his fucking arm off. He got the attention of the server and asked to pay for their check. She smiled at him and hurried to get both checks. Once he paid for both meals, he told her that if they were wanting to say thanks, give them this note. On the back of a receipt, he wrote down his hotel name and room number. Ask for the Mechanic. He got up and left, clearly hoping this plan worked out.

As he walked back to the hotel, Tony smiled when Friday piped up, “Uh, Boss? You sure this is a good idea?”

Tony laughed, “Hey, I’m just glad that the guy seems to be doing alright.”

The noise the AI gave was close to doubtful but Tony waved it off. He had to get ready….

 

~~~~

Stiles looked up at the hotel and rubbed his face. Standing next to him was James and Derek. The wolves were flanking him and clearly waiting for this to be a trap. By now they knew the hunters were not going to do much with Stiles there given that he was a connection to law enforcement. From a bit of detective work on Stiles’s part and some more eavesdropping from Derek at the diner, apparently Chris Argent was furious at the two now dead hunters had shot at Stiles. He had let the rest of them know that if Stiles gets hurt or winds up missing and therefore gets the cops after them, there will be a new level of Hell to pay. Which leads to now, aka the potential trap. 

Derek believes it to be a Hydra trap and was there to help provide backup. Stiles was there incase it was a hunter trap but the both of them were very fucking worried. James was just taking it for what it was and if it wasn’t a trap then they might be ok. The three of them went inside and sent Derek to the front desk. He went with a grumble that vanished when he put on his best flirting smile. That was something they did discuss before going. Derek was the one to go to the front desk due to James not good at people and Stiles…..being Stiles. Once Derek got confirmation that someone was waiting for them, the three of them went up the elevator to the fifth floor and eventually made it to room 5607.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles knocked on the door. It didn’t take long before the door opened up and Stiles felt his eyes go wide. “Holy Fucking Shit.”

For standing in the doorway was one Tony Stark. Granted he was a bit scuffed up but aside from that? It was the man himself. He stepped aside and quirked an eyebrow. “Well? Aren’t you going to come in?”

Stiles nearly brained himself on the wall with how fast he rushed into the hotel room, with the wolves coming in behind him. James gently sat himself on the bed, staring at Tony Stark with a confused look and Derek was beside him, standing up with his arms over his chest. Stiles? He was all but a puddle on the floor with the fact that he was in. The. Tony. Stark’s presence. Tony himself sat down at the lone chair every hotel room had and gave the three of them an amused look.

“Well, this is not what I was expecting when I was informed of someone wanting to know about high tech arm prosthetics.”

Derek glared at Stiles who help up his hands, “Do I look like an idiot?! I went onto Reddit! I was hoping to get something or someone. Not fucking Tony Stark himself!”

James went to open his mouth to respond when his arm glitched again. Derek barely had time to move out of the way as the metal arm flailed. James grabbed it and held on tight as the wrist and fingers spasmed. Tony got out of his chair and moved over to sit next to the Alpha. His hands hovered over the arm and he raised an eyebrow. “May I”

James stared at him before turning his head to look at Stiles, who nodded. James gave him a small nod and Tony watched as he ripped off his shirt. Behind him, stiles groaned, “Damn it man. What is with you guys and your shirt allergy?”

Tony filed that for later but instead began to look over the arm. James lifted it up to show what exactly was causing the issue and Tony’s eyes went wide at the sight of the damage. Derek grabbed the metal wrist as it began to glitch out again. Tony gave him a smile in thanks and went, “Friday? Do a scan please and tell me how bad the damage goes?”

Both Derek and James jumped at the voice that was now coming out of Tony’s Starkpad. “Aside from the torn wires and some minor damage? The arm seems to be in working shape Boss. The connector cables A3 through A9 have been damaged and are causing the arm to malfunction.”

Tony nodded, getting up to grab the tool box that none of them noticed from under the desk. He dug through it and pointed a screwdriver at Derek. “Keep that arm steady for a minute would you?”

James eyed the tools with a slightly scared look. Stiles came up and began to rub his right shoulder. Tony came back over and began to talk. “This is some serious damage Snowflake. What did you do?”

James said nothing as Tony began to gently unscrew the plates on his arms. The man continued to babble. “I gotta say, you leaving fake trails all leading towards Europe was genius. The rest of the team is out there traipsing through the countryside while you are here in the States. Tell me, what have you been up to? Aside from getting yourself injured like this.”

The Alpha blinked, thoroughly confused but he answered. “I found family.”

Tony froze and looked up from where he was getting access to the wires. Stiles ran a hand through the soldier’s hair, letting the werewolf scent mark him. Tony simple nodded and went to tug at a wire to see how far it went when all of a sudden, James ripped himself back and literally roared at Tony. The genius fell back onto the floor, eyes going wide at the sight of the Winter Soldier now having fangs and red eyes. Both Derek and Stiles went to calm down their Alpha while Tony stared at the sight of the shifted wolf. Stiles wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders while Derek plastered himself to the man’s back. The two of them got the other to calm down and Tony watched with shock as the fangs and extra hair receded back. Granted the grey eyes were still red and Stiles piped up, “Sorry about that. We should have warned you he can still feel whatever is going on in there.”

Tony stared and went, “What the fuck was that?!”

 

Stiles shrugged, “Oh that?”

Tony waved a hand at the still grumbling Alpha. “Yes that! I have never seen anything like that before in my life!! What the fuck?”

Derek sighed and let his own face shift, causing the genius to freeze. Stiles was dragged into James’s lap by said man, who pressed his face into the teen’s neck. Stiles managed to get comfortable, letting his Alpha scent mark him and calm down. The teen gave the other human an apologetic look. “So, let me tell you about werewolves Mr. Stark.”

Tony sat there on the floor before taking in a deep breath. “Alright. Werewolves.”

Stiles smiled and began to explain how everything happened….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Tony is now aware of wolves.....yay?


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I'm a few days late. I work an office job now and not a lot of time to actually write. Hell I finished chugging this out during my lunch break and is posting while on said lunch break. The things I do for you lot lol LOVE YOU ALL and thank you for being patient with my weird uploading schedule that I am actually going to change. It will from now on be on Sundays. And yes, SUNDAYS. I plan on wrapping this up hopefully soon so....sorry

Tony gently tugged on a wire, watching for any reaction of the werewolf he was currently fixing. It had been about an hour since the big reveal of the supernatural world to the genius and to be quite honest, he wasn’t super shocked. He hangs around people from Norse mythology so this isn’t that far of a stretch. Currently, the former Winter Soldier was stretched out across the bed, his head in the other human’s lap. Stiles himself was gently scratching the Alpha’s head, seemingly used to having 250+ pounds worth of man cuddling him. Derek (the only other werewolf in the room) was sitting in the char, as close to Stiles as he could get without being obvious (Tony wanted to laugh at him. He really did). James himself was basically purring from where he has his head shoved into the teen’s stomach, now fully calmed down after Stiles had all but cuddled the man into submission. 

Needless to say, it has been a time for Tony. He worked on the arm, doing a basic maintenance on it while he was here. He even chatted to Stiles about basically being the only human among the weres and what of myth was real and what was fake. The two of them then began to babble about anything and everything. Derek, the poor man, tired to keep up only to then become the victim of endless questions. Derek rolled his eyes, giving Stiles a look. “For the last time Stiles, werewolves don’t mate for life. We are not fully tied to our instincts.”

Tony looked up from where he was replacing a wire, “But do you guys have knots like actual canines?”

Stiles grinned while Derek turned as red as an Iron Man suit. Stiles gave the wolf a smug look, “Yeah Derek. Do werewolves have knots?”

Derek made a small noise and covered his face with his hands, “Oh fuck me there are two of them.”

Tony and Stiles gave each other smiles and Tony then placed his screwdriver down. “Alright. He’s all done.”

He gave a pat to the metal bicep, causing James to lazily blink at him. “This puppy should be running better now. Even though it’s ugly as sin.”

The teen laughed as James sat up to roll his arm around to test it. Derek frowned, “What do you mean ugly?”

Tony pointed at him with a wrench as he packed up his tool box, “Let me tell you kid, I can make a better arm in a week. That thing might have been a marvel 70 years ago.”

The engineer turned around to finish packing up when an arm came around his waist, pulling him backwards. Tony let out a yelp as his back then became plastered to the front of one James Barnes. Tony flailed in a very Stiles like manner only to freeze at the low growl that came from the other. The human looked to the other two with wide eyes, “What do I do? What’s he doing?”

 

James pressed his face into Tony’s neck, rubbing his stubble covered cheek into the soft skin. Stiles began to laugh as Derek stared in surprise. “He’s scent marking you.”

Tony glared at them as James dragged them back further onto the bed. “Great which means what?”

“It means that he wants to make you pack.” Derek said, still shocked. 

“Okay but why?” the engineer snarked as he was folded better into the man’s lap, beating down a blush that threatened to creep up his neck. 

Stiles shrugged, moving to get off the bed. “Probably something to do with you being careful about his arm or something. We are still figuring out how being a werewolf is effecting his recovery from his time with Hydra.”

Honestly, Tony was actually ok with that for it must not only been a shock to no longer be a death making freeze and play doll for a Nazi terrorist organization but also becoming a mythological creature from legend. On top of being 70 years in the future. Still it did not help Tony with the fact that he was currently being….cuddled to death by said werewolf. Derek grinned at him from where he was now standing. “So, looks like it is packing bonding…”

Stiles seemed to catch on to whatever Derek was implying. “Which means we are going to go get something to eat and be right back.”

Tony tried to flail from his spot. “What in the hell do you mean get something to eat?! Get him off me!”

Stiles cackled, “Nope. Pack bonding. I’m not getting in the way of that. Sorry. I’m thinking Chinese Derek.”

The born wolf grinned, “Chinese sounds fantastic. And I know there is a shop right around the corner. Come on my treat.”

Tony groaned, letting his head fall back. “What is my life.”

James just rumbled, content where he was. Stiles patted Tony’s leg on their way out of the room, Derek finding the key card with unnerving ease. The youngest male made his way to the door, “We will bring it all back. We promise.”

Tony pouted but was okay with it. Free Chinese food is always a plus. The two other packmates left the room and Tony resigned his fate of being cuddled to death by a werewolf….Rhodey owed him 50 bucks now. The genius shifted to get comfortable only to freeze at the low growl coming from the former assassin. James pushed him down so that way the werewolf was now laying on top of him and was snuffling into Tony’s neck. Said billionaire just laid there, still trying to figure out how in the hell he got there when James decided to _lick_ him. 

The yelp the human gave made James give him a displease glare before going back to lick at his skin again. Tony had no choice but to sit there as the were began to lick and nip at his skin, pressing his nose farther into his skin. It was enough to make shivers go down the human’s spine and then some. Tony had to bite back a moan as the feel of sharp teeth nipping at his skin and then, eyes went wide at the sensation of a metal hand ghosting up his side. Tony pressed himself farther into the mattress. “Uh, Tasty Freeze? Whatcha doing?”

James pulled back enough to glare at Tony’s shirt. “Scent.” he grumbled out, voice thick with a very distinct Russian accent. James fell back down after pushing Tony’s shirt up more and then there was some direct skin on skin contact, making the genius freeze once more. James worked his way down and began to rub his face all over Tony’s chest. He paused at the arc reactor only to huff at it before pressing his cheek against it. No one, not even Pepper, reacted like that to the thing. Ever. Then again Pepper had to shove her hand into his chest so she was slightly traumatized by it. 

James, however, didn’t seem to mind it all. Instead, the Alpha was….purring over the small warmth coming from the light of the reactor. Tony had to stare down at him and then he flushed at the feel of of two hands running up and down his sides. It had been such a long time since Tony had gotten his cuddle on and, well, the man was slightly touch starved. Slowly raising his arms, the engineer began to rub his hands over the bare shoulders of the Winter Soldier. From the satisfied rumble that grew louder, it seemed that this was a good choice. James shifted, raising himself up on his arms to gently press his forehead against Tony’s.

He grumbled out, “pack” and proceeded to get back down onto Tony’s chest. The genius laid there, wondering how his life became a comic book or a really bad fanfiction….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, cuddle session complete


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys....Sundays *finger guns*

Chris Argent sighed as he rested his hands, glaring at the papers that littered the table. Across from him were several of his men, all looking at each other with worried looks. They were waiting on word to come back on who exactly this guy that was killing off all of their men. One of them grumbled, “How much longer?”

Chris raised his head, scowling at the other man. “When we know we know. Patience is needed here.”

“Not for much longer.”

They all turned to see Victoria entering the room, a platter of cookies in her hands. All of them perked up at the sight of the sweets. She set the platter down before moving to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. “My informant is very good at her job but given that data drop that those insane so called heroes did, she has been forced to be more discreet. Given her occupation and what she knows I do not blame her.”

She motioned to the cookies, smirking as the hunters descended like rabid dogs. Thankfully, one of them was smart enough to grab a roll of paper towels from the nearby side table so the crumbs were kept to a minimum. Chris managed to snag a few before picking up one of the photos they barely managed to get of the man. Only reason they got it was they had to take it from a rather far distance and when he was out and about with his so called cousin. “Any more on this guy from around town?”

One of the other guys dusted his fingers off before answering, “Word has it he was seen entering one of the hotels in downtown with Hale and the kid. Hasn’t come back out as far as anyone can tell.”

Chris nodded and went, “I want someone to get me a list of all of the guests and when they checked in. He might be seeing someone.”

Victoria raised her eyebrows. “Like the Alpha?”

“It’s possible.” said the man, leaning back in his chair.

They all jumped at the sudden shrill of a phone going off. Victoria quickly grabbed at her phone and answered it. “Yes?” she said, putting it on speaker.

“Hey Miss V!” said a rather young voice.

Victoria sighed in relief, “Ah, thank goodness it’s only you Yura. Tell me, did you collect the information I requested?”

“Sure did Miss V! I gotta say you must have pissed off someone to get him in town.”

That got all of the hunters to frown. Victoria blinked in confusion. “What do you mean Yura? You know who he is?”

“Uh, yeah? You don’t live under a rock Miss V. This guy was a ghost. Hell he still is a ghost so whoever took his photo got lucky. Up until that data drop no one on the planet knew who he was. I mean for fuck’s sake I had to dig for DAYS looking for what I barely got and even then this is just…..horrifying Miss. Like, these guys were human but I hope to God if you ever find them, do me a favor and put a fucking bullet in their heads.”

They all fell silent and Chris had to croak out, “Yura? Who the hell are we dealing with?”

Yura chuckled darkly, “I hope you never go up against this man Mister C. For you are going toe to fucking toe with the legendary Winter Soldier aka the Fist of Hydra. This man has been a killer for decades. Rumors of him existed but no one could prove anything until nearly a year ago when that debacle in DC happened.”

One of them had to say it. “Oh fuck me.”

Yura laughed, only there was no joy in her laughter. “Yeah boyo you are fucked. This guy doesn’t need any kind of supernatural ability to kill you.”

Victoria took control of the conversation again. “What did you find on him Yura?”

“You mean aside from the fact that this guy is originally from the 40’s? Well, according to the small data file I managed to find on him, his name is James Barnes. Was a member of the Howling Commandos and, get this, was one Steven Grant Rogers best friend growing up.”

“Holy shit,” the same hunter from earlier said, eyes growing wide. “You mean he is Captain FUCKING America’s best friend?!”

“Yep!” Yura chirped, “It gets better. Turns out he had been captured, experimented on, rescued by said Cap only to fall to his death in the Swiss Alps in 1942.”

“Only he didn’t, did he?” Chris pointed out, feeling a creeping cold go down his spine.

“You got it Silver Man. Hydra nabbed him from the Alps, continued with their experimentation, found the best thing for brainwashing and stuck him in cyro until they needed him.” Yura spoke from the phone, the faint sound of computer keys going wild in the background.

Victoria rubbed her forehead, “So what you are saying is that somehow, this highly trained assassin got tied in with werewolves.”

“Boss Lady I kid you not, this man is far, far, FAR more dangerous than any were or supe you have marked in your fancy book of monsters. He has been trained to be more machine than human at this point and he is without a doubt trying to get some sort of semblance of normal again. I hate to say it but him being with those wolves might be the best thing.”

“Excuse me?!” Victoria snapped, her tone dripping venom.

Chris patted his wife on the arm. “I think she is right sweetheart.”

The other hunters took a step back as Victoria’s green eyes landed on her husband. “Care to run that by me again? They are nothing but animals.”

“But they are not machines. Yura said that this man has been trapped, abused, been forced to do God only knows what and who knows what he remembers. The fact that he is still functioning is damned impressive. He has been on ice for who knows how long. You and I know how packs work. They can heal physically and mentally. Derek is the last of his line, his pack. Laura was killed, then Peter in his hospital bed. Hell the kid’s family burned to death 9 years ago. He is alone and is no doubt wanting to cling to something. Those two are the highest chances of them being somewhat normal.” Chris stated it all, the hunters looking grim at the mention of the Hales.

Victoria sighed, looking away from her husband as guilt swirled in her gut. Yura spoke up again, “Well that just ain’t it Boss Man. Main reason I’m saying watch your backs is if word gets out where he is, no doubt his good old war budd will come running.”

One of the younger Hunters paled, “I don’t know about you guys but I know for damn sure we are not equipped to go up against the Avengers. One of them is Thor. THOR!”

One of the older ones snorted, “Kid I ain’t too worried about that god. I’m more worried about Tony Stark. That man is a walking death machine. He is still known as the Merchant of Death in some circles. Between him and his company we would never see the sun again.”

The Argents froze and Chris said what was the best course of action. “We leave them alone. The last thing we need is any form of attention, let alone Avengers. As of this moment, we are recon only and go after anything that could potentially piss off this so called Soldier. Yura, send me all of your data on this man. Thank you for this.”

“Not a problem Boss man. Miss V, you enjoy him for me.”

Victoria chuckled, “Always darling.”

“Sweet. Laters.”

The hunters began to break off, all going to get their new information out and hope to go no one pissed off the Soldier….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Argents are aware and are not wanting that pile of mess anywhere near them!!! Good right??


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a rather short chapter you guys but this is needed. I chugged this little fella out rather quickly and was tempted to post it early. But no, I'm keeping it on Sundays :)

Stiles and Derek entered the hotel room, arms loaded down with enough Chinese food to kill a whale. They had to laugh at the sight of one Tony Stark being cuddled to death by their Alpha. James had his arms around Tony’s waist, his head resting on the man’s stomach. The genius was laying on the bed, his arms around the other’s shoulders and his legs tangled with the wolf’s. Stiles gently kicked the bed, making James grumble and raise his head. The teen simply held up a bag going, “Time to eat big guy.”

James grunted as he pushed himself off Tony, who went “Oh thank fuck.”

He got off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom, causing the other pack members to laugh. Tony hollered from the bathroom, “Fuck you I had to pee!!!”

Stiles shook his head as he helped dish out the food with Derek. They pulled out paper plates and silverware (since Derek didn’t trust Stiles with chopsticks apparently) while James dragged the side table out towards the bed so that way there were more places to sit. Tony came out of the bathroom, looking relieved. He pointed a finger at the giggling Stiles, “I had to hold it because you didn’t warn me that werewolves were cuddle machines.”

The teen smiled back, “I had no warning and neither should you. If you get placed in pack then you get to be smothered too.”

Derek merely shook his head at their antics and handed Tony a plate of food. “Come on. You need to eat. I can hear your stomach from here.”

The genius took the plate after a few seconds of muttering under his breath only to freeze after taking it. The three other pack mates looked at him, confused. Tony simply sat down, shaking his head. “Nothing. It’s…..nothing. Anyways, what are the rules for being pack? If it means I have to stay here then that’s going to be rather difficult.”

James looked up, grey eyes going wide. Derek was the one who thankfully calmed down the Alpha by going, “Just open up a Star Industries here. Easiest solution.”

Stiles swatted at the older male. “No, not the easiest solution Sourwolf. Look,” he ignored Derek’s pinched face, “if Tony here decides to open up an SI branch here it’s going to raise a lot more questions. Yes, he is rather eccentric but opening a new branch of a billion dollar tech company in a sleepy town of Northern California? Yeah that ain’t suspicious.”

Derek frowned, “What do you mean? It would be like the town getting Wal-Mart all over again.”

“I’m going to ignore that you just compared SI to Wal-Mart but here are the reasons why it is a bad idea to open one here in town. No true benefits of him opening it here. Granted, he would have to build the branch of scratch and provide the town plenty of jobs but in all honesty, if it is anything aside from a factory, it would be highly suspicious. His Avenger group would wonder why he made it in a sleepy town vs a city. Where there is a higher population and larger group of potential employees.” Stiles listed, giving Derek an affronted look.

James nodded, “It makes sense. The media would be on it like white on rice. We can’t have that kind of attention.”

Tony pointed at them with his chopsticks, “Not only that but I would have to get the board well, on board. Pepper would have my ass if there was nothing to gain out here. There is no good cover story to have a new branch built out here. But,” here he pointed at Stiles, “he does bring a point. There is a major city nearby.”

Derek blinked, “Sacramento? It’s like, 45 minutes away by car.”

“It’s close enough that people wouldn't be suspicious and I can easily make it so you lot have a job there. People have driven farther for work. 45 minutes isn’t that big of a stretch. Besides, it’s got a great market and plenty of benefits. The board will get behind it instead of me trying to come up with reasons why we need one in some backwoods town.”

Stiles picked it back up, “And maybe down the road we can make a SI Tech Factory out here. Be the first of it and Beacons Hills would be a fantastic spot for it given that it is only 45 minutes away and near a major highway. It’s on the way to the Portland and Reno Branches.”

They all turned to the little tablet when a new voice piped up. “Sir, I am back.”

 

Tony all but beamed. “Jarvis! Had fun on your little vacation.”

“I highly doubt my quarterly update and maintenance can be considered a vacation Sir. Friday has given me all the new data and I must say sir, werewolves?”

James stared at the little tablet. “Uh, what?”

Tony laughed, “Right. Sorry, I have two AI’s. This is my first one, Jarvis.”

Derek frowned in confusion, “Jarvis?”

“Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.” Tony waved it off, shoving more food into his mouth.

Jarvis sighed while a very distinct femmine giggle came out as well. “Oh please don’t encourage him Friday.”

“Sorry bro but it’s hilarious. Anyways, I do believe that Stiles is correct. Opening a branch out here in Beacons Hills will bring more harm than good. At least for right now.” Friday said, making Stiles preen.

James raised a hand, “I know this is going to sound stupid but, are….are they robots?”

Tony laughed as did Friday. Jarvis merely sighed. “No sir. Friday and I are AI. Artificial Intelligence.”

Derek was the one who made it easier for the confused man. “Technically they are alive computers.”

Grey eyes went wide before he turned to Tony, who had a mouthful of chow mein. “You made them right?”

Tony nodded, not daring to speak with his mouth full. Mama Rhodey was a scary woman and had raised him better than that. James stared at him. “That’s amazing. Holy shit that’s incredible. What else have you made?”

Tony’s jaw nearly dropped in shock. Literally the Alpha put his food aside and gave the genius his full, undivided attention. “Please. I wanna know. I may have been awake off and on through the years but….”

At this Tony’s gaze softened. “I get it. I don’t mind but perhaps at another time. We still gotta figure out the best way to make sure I can be around the,” her waved his arms to gesture towards Stiles and Derek, “pack. For I think me being away for insane periods of time will not be a good thing.”

Derek was the one who answered that one. “That’s one way to say it. The farther away a pack mate is from their pack, the more, well, insane they get. We wolves are tactile things. We rely on scent, touch and sound. The pack bond is strong but it does wane over distance and how the members of the pack are. Like for instance,” he flickered his gaze to James, “I can feel how happy our Alpha is. Fully content and not in pain.”

Stiles nodded and pointed a chopstick at the born were. “And I know we have a bond forming for I can just, I don’t know, sense Derek.”

Tony’s eyebrows show up alongside Derek’s. “Really now?” the genius asked.

Stiles nodded as he slurped down some noodles. “Yep. It’s rather weird. I know he had a craving for something sweet the other day. Drove me up the wall in Spanish.”

Derek had to stare at him. “Seriously?”

“Yes seriously. Do you know I had to trade my apple with Boyd’s brownie just to curve the frigging craving? Not a fan let me tell you that.”

Tony went, “J, I suggest you keep record and also pair yourselves to their phones please. I want to keep them in the loop.”

Jarvis spoke up, “Of course sir. Friday already ordered them new Stark Phones as well and sent an email to Ms. Potts about the new plans for the Sacramento Branch.”

Tony had to beam at the tablet. “That’s my girl Friday.”

They continued on to make plans and figure out the best way to keep Tony as pack without making the others go too crazy. All the while, Tony felt something warm bloom in his gut. He really only felt it around Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. Guess becoming part of a werewolf pack was what he really needed….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, thus wraps up this part of the fic. Now, I am going to make a little something for you lot. AKA a time skip. SorryNotSorry


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end you guys. I legit couldn't think of any other way to get it to go so, I'm not sorry. It has been a fun ride and I legit had fun with this fic. Thank you all for reading this fanfiction and enjoying it thus far. Thank you all once again!!
> 
> (Ps, this is the infamous fanart my friend trashcanakin drew https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/482577811333316629/488254638127054848/20180909_035003.jpg?width=284&height=474)
> 
> (PPS, you can find their tumblr here: https://trashcanakin.tumblr.com/)

** _Many Moons Later…_ **

Steve frowned as Clint drove the SUV into the small town of Beacon Hills. In the back was Natasha, Sam and Wanda. They were on a mission. One that could hopefully work. Steve looked back to Wanda, making sure she wasn’t exerting herself by helping track down Tony. It had been over a year since the whole Ultron fiasco and Steve decided enough was enough. Clint made a noise as he followed Wanda’s directions, “Well, seems like our wayward genius decided to go rural.”

Sam looked out of the window, watching as the town faded into woods. “Hey, it can be beneficial for some people. The man is stressed enough with his company. I really don’t think we need to do this. We’ve been doing rather well on our own.”

Natasha opened her mouth only for Clint to scoff. “Come off it man. Stark needs to earn his dues and he was part of the team. He owes us.”

Before Sam could rebuff, Wanda went, “Turn here. Left.”

Clint turned, making them all try and grab the oh shit handles as the SUV went off road. It was clearly a well worn driveway. They followed it until it came up to a rather nice three story house. Steve’s eyes tracked the love and care that clearly was worn on the house. Clint stopped their ride near a very worn down blue Jeep and all of them moved to get out of the truck when the door to the house opened. 

Steve got out, blinking at the sight of a young man coming down the front steps. Behind him was another man, this one slightly older. Natasha signaled Sam and they watched as a rather tall (and impressively built) black man came around the corner with a blonde woman who had to have been poured into her leather get up. The first man stopped around 10 feet from Steve, a scowl on his face. “What do you want.”

The blond was put off by the statement. “We are looking for Tony.”

The second man stopped behind his companion. “We know that. What do you want.”

Okay, this was getting rather irritating but before Steve could say anything, Clint spoke up. “Look, we need to speak to Stark. We know the guy is here. Let us speak to him and this won’t get ugly.”

Natasha shifted as the front door opened and several more people came out. A shorter redhead that had on heels tall enough to kill a man; a sandy blond man that had his lips pulled back in a sneer; a curly haired man who was strangely wearing a scarf; two brunettes, one male and one female and finally, a young Asian woman. From what Natasha could tell there were more people inside and it was unnerving. Her attention was brought back to the first two men who were now full on death glaring at Clint. Seriously that man’s eyebrows were quite impressive.

The first man crossed his arms. “You have no right to be on this property nor were you welcomed. We have given you enough courtesy now you are to leave.”

Clint moved closer, his hand moving to grasp at the bow on his lower back. “Or else what? You’ll make us leave?”

The others stiffened when Clint’s hand went to the bow. Wanda took a step forward. “If you will not tell us,” her hands began to glow red, “I will make you.”

She threw her hands up before Steve or anyone else could stop her and the magic made a direct line to the first man only for her to scream as thick purple mist came out of nowhere and large black tendrils shot out of the ground. They wrapped around her, pinning her arms to the side and demented looking mouths came out around her hands, eating away her magic. The other Avengers jumped back, Steve’s eyes going wide at the sight of the first man having his hands glowing purple and his eyes are completely black. 

Clint reacted by letting loose an arrow at him going, “Wanda!”

The other man caught the arrow midair and flicked it back towards the spy, it moving faster than anyone could track. It hit right above the knee, almost going completely through. Steve went, “Stop!”

 

Natasha ran to Clint’s side while Sam broe out his guns. They people on the porch were about to go to war when the door slammed open to reveal one very angry Tony Stark. “Stiles!” he yelled, making everyone freeze.

The man with magic didn’t turn to him. Instead he tightened his fingers, making the black tendrils tighten more on Wanda. Tony came down the porch steps. “Stiles,” he said more softly.

Tony came up to him, resting a hand on his back. “Stiles you have to let her go.”

Stiles didn’t blink, instead tears began to slowly run down his face. “She was going into my head. I can’t…..”

Tony pressed his forehead against the side of Stiles’s head. “Hey. It’s ok. She won’t. Not with us around okay?”

Tony held out his hand to the other man who all but crashed into them, wrapping his arms around Stiles’s waist and nuzzling into his neck. “Stiles, please calm down. I wouldn't let them hurt you. You know that baby.”

Stiles’s form began to shake and finally, the magic dropped as his body did, almost as if he was a puppet with his strings cut. He wrapped his arms around the other going, “Derek. I’m sorry.”

Wanda fell to her knees and Steve took a step forward. “Tony.”

He was met with the angry glares and actually terrifying growls of the people on the porch. Hell the sandy blond man gave a very reptilian hiss. Tony looked at him from over Derek’s shoulder. “How did you find me? This location isn’t on any map nor is it in any SI or Shield data bank. I’m giving you three minutes to explain.”

Sam, surprisingly enough, was the first one to throw Wanda under the bus, so to speak. “We used her magic to find you with something you left behind in the Compound. Natasha and I did try to talk the others out of it.”

At this the genius frowned, moving to fully look at the Falcon. “Talk them out of what? Coming here cause I gotta say that that is a very stupid idea. You coming here.”

The door opened again and out stepped Rhodey, followed by a…...well, Steve’s jaw dropped at the sight of the canine. The wolf was massive, coming down the steps as Rhodey went, “Who the hell invited these people? Tony what the hell?”

“I didn’t invite them Sourpatch. They showed up using the witch,” he hollered back, reaching up to scratch the wolf behind its ears.

The wolf itself was beyond huge, the tips of its ears brushing just under Tony’s jaw and to be quite honest, Steve didn’t know if he could take it down in a fight. Dark grey eyes roamed over Steve and the other Avengers before narrowing on Clint. The archer was being held up by Natasha as she tried to take them back to their SUV. Rhodey sighed from his spot, “I’ll call John. And Jordan.”

“Maybe call Strange too while you’re at it!” Tony called after him as the War Machine went back inside. 

Same decided to continue speaking, still eyeing the massive animal by Tony’s side. “Look, the reason we are here is, well.”

He trailed off and Wanda picked it up, giving her fellow “teammate” a dark look. “Funding. Shield is pathetic and won’t listen to us.”

Tony blinked, “And you came here for money?”

Steve took a step only to retreat as the wolf snarled at him. He held up his hands, hoping to show he was not a threat. “Look Tony, things are getting rather tight back at the Compound and we need your expertise, not your funding.”

“Oh don’t lie to me Steve. It’s all you really need or wanted anyways was my money. I’m not funding you anymore due to the fact that SI doesn’t make weapons anymore and I refuse to let Shield use my money to make more. Not only that but if they want to make money to fund you guys then they need to be upfront about it. I’m done with them and their shit. So,” he looked at the wolf before looking at Stiles, “Your time is up and you have 2 minutes to leave or this will not end well.”

Rhodey came back out, “Called John. He is on the way with Jordan.”

Tony nodded, “Thank you.”

Wanda sneered, “And this John can do what to us?”

“Seeing as he is the Sheriff of this town, a whole lot.”

Steve crossed his arms. “Calling the police on us when we haven’t done anything wrong? That’s a bit extreme Tony.”

Stiles answered instead of the genius, “No what is extreme is how you guys tracked this man down with magic after a clear display of not wanting anything to do with you lot anymore and then trespass on our property and then harassing this man about money when he has cut you off for good reason. Not only that,” he turned to glare right back at Wanda, “it doesn’t look good for you all to have her here.”

“Why? I haven’t done anything wrong.” she snapped back.

“You are here illegally witch,” said the redhead from the porch, coming down in her dangerous looking heels. “By Federal law you are here without papers and is wanted for war crimes in Slovakia. You are to be arrested on sight for a very long laundry list.”

Wanda gritted her teeth and was about to respond when Tony went, “Your two minutes are up. Stiles, get them off our land. Now.”

The man chuckled rather darkly. “With pleasure.”

He held up a hand, dark green smoke coming out and spreading to them at a high pace. They froze as it wrapped around them and Steve felt like his bones were melting. He gasped, dropping to his knees. Stiles calmly spoke, “You are to leave this place. As long as we wish it, none of you are to return to our lands. Trespassing results in a pain you have never felt and it will not stop until you are far from our borders. Begone.”

Natasha helped Clint into the truck, shoving him into the backseat, her face becoming more than hard lines. Wanda hit the ground, gasping for air and speaking in her mother tongue. Sam nearly hit the ground only stagger his way to Steve. “Steve,” he gritted out, “come on man. We...we gotta go.”

Steve let himself be dragged up, his eyes never breaking from Tony’s as they all piled into the truck. As Sam threw it in reverse, Steve’s gaze went to the wolf and it was then he noticed the different color on the thing’s left foreleg. The main body of the wolf was a nice chocolate brown color but the left leg was a light grey, almost silver in color. It sat there, not even flinching as they drove off. Steve’s eyes went wide and he whispered, “Bucky?”

The wolf’s ear flickered and turned his head back to Tony. He leaned up to lick the man on the neck, making him swear. The wolf turned around and made his way back inside, not looking back once as Steve was forced to ride along. As the SUV drove away, Stiles went, “Dad texted. He is going to follow them to the line and make sure they are gone. He even called to the next county for a APB for them. I sent him what their plate is.”

Rhodey called from the porch, “Good. Now get your asses back in here. I would like to finish Miss Fisher’s with you lot before we gotta get Pepper.”

From beside him, Lydia huffed, “We already know that the ex wife did it.”

“Don’t you ruin this for me ma’am!” he told her as she followed him into the house.

Sitting on the porch, watching the driveway, James in Alpha form let out a deep sigh. Issac rolled his eyes, “We know. We will keep and ear out Mister Alpha.”

Said alpha went and nipped at the beta, causing him to squeal. As the pack trudged inside, Tony stopped next to the Alpha and gently patted his head. “One day you will feel ready.”

James let himself morph back into human form and wrapped himself around his mate. “One day when he stops lying and acting like a moron.”

Tony hugged back, about to respond when Erica went, “For fuck’s sake bossman put some damn pants on! I don’t want to see your dong going everywhere!”

James flicked her off before going to find some pants. Tony chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Come on, I do want to prove Rhodey wrong on this episode.”

They filed back inside to finish their pack night, feeling somewhat lighter than before…….

**_THE END_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The main fic is done. i might throw a snippet or something at later times if something comes to me. but I would like to thank you readers once again for loving this story and thank you all for the support!!!
> 
> keep reading fanfics and supporting everyone!!!
> 
> I would also like to thank Queenie for officially giving me the idea and letting me run with it. Love you bby

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I am sorry.


End file.
